Entre vous deux
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Tout semble aller pour Tenma, que ce soit à propos de l'équipe comme de sa vie amoureuse. Mais, et si derrière cet aspect si idyllique, tout était bien plus compliqué ? .::. Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, three-some .::. Fic terminée, fin alternative postée.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoici à nouveau avec un 'couple' assez space~ J'entends par là que déjà, c'est un three-some : c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont trois dans ce couple. Je ne donnerai pas les noms tout de suite. Juste dire que c'est un Triple T x) Et que ça tourne autour de Tenma.  
>Cela se passe avant la finale de l'Holy Road, mais après le match contre l'équipe d'Arakumo. Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, il y aura aussi des mentions à d'autres three-some (bien qu'ici, on n'en voit aucun xD). Je trouve toujours le moyen de me faire plaisir question couple~<br>_**... Si vous vous demandez, oui, je compte faire le lemon qui correspond à la fin xD Et si il y en a d'autres après dans la fic, aussi. Sûrement faire un 'recueil' de one-shots pour regrouper les séquelles à cette fic car j'ai déjà deux-trois idées que j'aimerais raconter :3 (pas que des lemons xD) Mais vous ne verrez pas de lemon ici, juste le début de leur préliminaires, à la limite, mais rien de très choquant.**_**

**Warnings pour ce chapitre : Shonen-ai/Yaoi... Fluff x3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Entre vous deux<span>_

L'entraînement du jour était fini et Tenma et les autres se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Il était fier de lui : cette fois, il avait réussi à donner les instructions à l'équipe correctement. Mine de rien, le poste de capitaine était sacrément difficile. Il devait se concentrer et sur le jeu en général, et sur son propre jeu, et sur le jeu des ses équipiers, le tout dans un laps de temps encore plus court que quand il n'est qu'il n'est qu'un simple joueur. Et en prime, il devait maintenant gérer les entraînements nocturnes avec Tsurugi. C'était un véritable miracle qu'il réussissait à garder ses notes au-dessus de la moyenne ! Il n'avait presque plus le temps de réviser.

« Bravo Tenma ! Tu y arrives de mieux en mieux !

- A-Ah ? Tu trouves Shinsuke ? »

Son ami acquiesça joyeusement. Ils continuèrent à parler tout le temps qu'ils passèrent dans les vestiaires. Mais une fois sortis, Shinsuke posa la question que le brun aurait préféré pouvoir continuer à éviter.

« On fait le chemin ensemble ? »

Aïe. Comment faire ? Tsurugi était sortit dix minutes avant et devait désormais être à l'hôpital pour voir son frère. S'il faisait le trajet avec le jeune gardien, il perdrait un temps fou à discuter et il risquait d'arriver en retard à leur entraînement. Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait le chemin avec Shinsuke et Aoi... Tant pis. Kyousuke allait lui en vouloir mais il avait aussi une amitié à préserver !

« Oui, évidemment ! »

Aoi les rejoignit et ils se mirent en route. Pour le coup, le brun oublia totalement l'autre attaquant. Ils prirent leur temps, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver comme il y avait quelques jours auparavant. Cela lui avait manqué, de pouvoir parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. De plus, ils le réconfortaient quant à ses aptitudes à être capitaine ; chose dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec Aki et les autres, il sentit son portable vibrer. Grognant car il était mort de faim et ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer pour manger, il fut à deux doigts de lâcher son téléphone quand il vit de qui provenait le message. Tsurugi ! Il avait complètement oublié l'entraînement ! Kyousuke allait le tuer pour un retard pareil !

Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put pour rejoindre le terrain au bord du canal. Les gens qui étaient encore dans les rues à cette heure-ci l'observaient étrangement, se demandant bien pourquoi il semblait si pressé. Il bouscula trois-quatre personnes mais s'excusa le triple, sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir. Si Aki était là et connaissait la situation, elle lui dirait qu'il risquait de se faire appeler Arthur, bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il arriva dix minutes après au terrain. Kyousuke était déjà échauffé et perfectionnait la Fire Tornado. Il s'arrêta en apercevant Tenma arriver, essoufflé. Celui-ci se dépêcha de le rejoindre et s'excusa une bonne dizaine de fois. Le garçon aux yeux orangés ne fit aucun commentaire sur son retard et lui dit de se dépêcher pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner. Le brun n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et se changea en vitesse, peu soucieux que l'autre l'observe.

Une fois changé, il s'échauffa rapidement, mais tout de même consciemment, et partit rejoindre l'attaquant devant le but. Ils s'entraînèrent pendant deux heures avant que Matsukaze ne s'écroule de fatigue. Tsurugi était essoufflé mais parvenait à rester debout. Il aida l'autre à se relver et s'asseoir sur le banc.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant deux minutes, reprenant leur souffle. Puis Kyousuke demanda à Tenma :

« Pourquoi tu étais en retard ? »

Tenma leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, un peu honteusement.

« Désolé, je suis rentré avec Shinsuke et Aoi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais ne perds plus de temps. La finale approche de plus en plus. »

Tsurugi se releva et se mit face au brun. Puis il s'accroupit et l'enlaça. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de celui-ci. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et laissa l'autre relever son menton pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Matsukaze souriait.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le droit à cette tendresse ? »

Kyousuke ne dit rien et se retourna, mais le récent capitaine vit le sourire de son petit-ami. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Depuis, il avait appris à faire attention à ces petits détails. Tout comme il était désormais habitué aux élans d'affection soudains que lui offrait l'autre. Tsurugi était plutôt affectueux, mine de rien. C'est ce qui avait le plus surpris Tenma. C'était Kyousuke qui venait chercher les marques d'affection ou qui les offrait. Et cela arrivait plus souvent qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le croire.

Il le suivit et l'enlaça par derrière. Il posa sa joue contre le dos de son petit-ami.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Kyousuke. »

Celui-ci posa ses mains sur celles qui le retenaient. Très peu de personnes étant encore dehors, il n'avaient aucun risque de se faire prendre. Car ils devaient se cacher. Après tout, deux garçons n'étaient pas censés avoir se genre de relation. Encore un secret qu'ils avaient à cacher aux autres. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Tenma. Il savait bien que les autres pourraient les fuir et se moquer d'eux. C'est là que l'habitude du plus grand était pratique. Il savait lorsqu'ils pouvaient s'enlacer, s'embrasser.

« Ça te dirait de venir dormir à la maison ? proposa Tenma.

- ... Pourquoi pas. Laisse-moi juste prévenir mes parents. »

Il lâcha son désormais invité qui alla chercher son portable. Le brun avait été pris d'une drôle d'envie. Il savait qu'il leur faisait prendre un risque, mais il venait de réaliser que, de tout les ses amis les plus proches, son petit-ami était le seul à n'être jamais encore venu dans sa chambre. Même si elle n'était pas fantastique, il tenait à ce qu'il la voit au moins une fois – lui était bien déjà venu chez les Tsurugi plus d'une fois, soi-disant pour réviser et faire leurs devoirs, bien qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrasser qu'autre chose.

« C'est bon.

- Alors on y va ! »

Il fonça récupérer ses affaires et suivit Kyousuke qui était déjà en route. Il marcha à ses côtés, presque collé à lui. Si l'autre jugeait qu'il était trop proche, il s'éloignerait. Mais, voyant que les rues étaient désertes, Tsurugi lui prit la main discrètement, comme si de rien n'était. Tenma sourit. Tout cela semblait si naturel. Pourquoi les gens avaient-ils du mal avec le fait que deux garçons puissent s'aimer ? Il était certain que s'il sortait avec une fille, tout serait exactement pareil.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Tenma ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Où est-ce que tu était cette fois encore ?

- A-Ah... Pardon Aki ! J'étais–

- C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider avec quelque chose, s'accusa Kyousuke.

- Oh ? Tu es... Tsurugi Kyousuke, c'est ça ? Tenma m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Je l'ai invité à dormir, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, Aki... »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'était adoucie quand elle avait deviné qui était le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Elle lui dit que c'était bon et qu'il pouvait rester. Malgré le fait que le brun lui assura qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de leur faire à manger et qu'ils se débrouilleraient, elle insista pour leur préparer un repas chaud. Ils la remercièrent et allèrent se mettre à table, comme elle le leur demanda.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, avant que Kyousuke ne demande à son petit-ami :

« Elle te demande ça chaque soir ?

- Plus ou moins... Mais c'était déjà le cas avant. En général, je traîne assez longtemps dehors lors de mes propres entraînements... Mais c'est vrai que je rentre beaucoup plus tard ces derniers temps !

- Désolé.

- Ah, mais ne t'en fais pas, hein ! Après tout, c'est pour la bonne cause ! »

Tsurugi sourit, amusé. Matsukaze faisait toujours son possible pour que les autres ne se sentent pas coupables. Ce garçon n'aurait pas était impliqué dans la Révolution et les histoires du Fifth Sector, il aurait pu être un ange, voir un saint. Maintenant, il était plus un ange déchu qui découvrait les horreurs du monde.

Aki arriva avec une casserole et leur servit à manger. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. La jeune femme les observa en souriant dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elle avait deviné. Elle avait deviné qu'ils sortaient ensemble, dès l'instant où ils s'étaient regardé dans les yeux. Elle connaissait bien ce genre de regard. Gouenji et Fubuki se lançaient les mêmes, dix ans auparavant. Un regard par lequel passait tout une discussion, par lequel ils se mettaient d'accord et décidaient quoi faire. Mais, comme il y avait dix ans, quelque chose dans le regard de l'un des deux lui faisait dire que quelque chose allait troubler leur idylle. Elle espérait juste que ça ne soit pas la même chose qu'il y avait dix ans et que cela ne se termine pas pour eux comme pour Gouenji et Fubuki...

Les garçons avaient fini de manger. Kyousuke complimenta le repas, bien qu'il eut été simple. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Tenma. Celui-ci se jeta sur son lit tandi que Tsurugi resta debout un instant avant de rejoindre son petit-ami sur le lit, où il s'assit au bord.

« Elle a deviné.

- Qui a deviné quoi ?

- Aki a deviné pour nous. Elle nous regardait comme une mère regarde ses enfants heureux en ménage.

- A-Ah ? ... Donc ici, on a pas besoin de se cacher ?

- Il semblerait que non. »

Matsukaze sourit et enlaça Kyousuke. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais posa ensuite sa tête contre celle de l'autre doucement. Tenma releva la sienne après un moment où ils ne dirent mot. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre la joue du garçon aux yeux orangés en un chaste baiser, recommença un peu plus près de ses lèvres et finit par l'embrasser tendrement. Tsurugi approfondit le baiser et le brun plaça sa main sous le haut de l'autre. Il le sentit sourire doucement.

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Pour dire vrai, c'était la troisième. La première fois, c'était Kyousuke qui avait mené ce ballet passionné, semblant être le seul à savoir plus ou moins quoi faire. La seconde fois, Matsukaze avait demandé à essayer. L'attaquant avait accepté et, bien qu'il eut regretté au début, l'extase qu'il avait atteint au bout d'un moment lui avait fait comprendre que les deux positions se valaient largement. Cette fois-ci, il aviseraient quand le moment sera venu.


	2. Chapter 2

**... AH-AH ! Mieux qu'un drabble, je vous sors le Chapitre 2 de cette fic ! ... Plus long que le Premier en plus xD Alors... Pour ce chapitre 2, ce que j'ai à dire :**  
><strong>Ici, vous verrez un autre de mes OT3 (donc couples à trois préférés xD ... J'm'en suis découvert un certain nombre...)<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que Taiyou ne sera pas trop OoC (tout comme tous les autres perso en fait...), parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment un de mes perso favoris (... Il brise mon TenKyou ;.; ... Mais fait un Triple T xD).<strong>

**Par contre, il faudra attendre un moment pour le 3, parce que j'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur la suite et que là... Comme c'est les vacances j'écris plus ;.; (à part des drabbles xD)**  
><strong>D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est pas bien mais je me fais un peu de pub encore une fois xD Allez lire mes drabbles ( <em>Un instant pour penser<em> ) et laissez des reviews ;.; Ca vous prend maxi deux-trois minutes et ça motive les auteurs !**

**Une dernière chose. Comme vous allez pouvoir le voir (ou plutôt lire), je parle de certains moments de la vie des perso. Déjà, ce sont des moments complètement INVENTES ! Rien n'est officiel ! Ensuite, si vous voulez que ce moment soit raconté (et donc publié après sous forme d'un OS à part), dîtes-le moi ! J'essaye déjà dans mon coin mais je ne suis pas sûre de les écrire en entier, alors que si vous le demandez, j'essaierais de le finir !**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement et Tsurugi leur accorda, à Tenma et lui-même, un jour de repos aussi. Matsukaze supposait que son amant devait être plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir à courir car, on le devinait assez simplement, leur bataille de caresses et baisers s'était soldée par la défaite, loin d'être malheureuse, de Kyousuke et celui-ci boitait, certes très légèrement mais le brun parvenait tout de même à le distinguer.<p>

Kyousuke lui dit qu'il allait tout de même rendre visite à son frère à l'heure habituelle. Il lui demanda s'il voulait venir chez lui mais Tenma lui dit dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Le plus grand haussa les épaules et prit la direction de son domicile.

Matsukaze, quant à lui, se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Vous vous direz qu'il aurait pu y aller plus tard, avec son petit-ami et qu'il n'avait pas de raison apparente pour y aller. Mais Tenma avait une bonne raison. Il devait aller voir Taiyou. Le garçon roux attendait sa visite depuis leur match. Et lui aussi avait hâte de le revoir.

Il arriva à l'hôpital rapidement. Il avait deux heures avant que Kyousuke ne passe rendre visite à son frère. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'attaquant sache qu'il passait voir Taiyou. Il était d'un naturel jaloux, il le savait. Alors il éviterait aussi de se faire remarquer par Yuuichi ; celui-ci dirait très certainement à son petit frère qu'il l'avait vu, même s'il n'était pas au courant de leur relation.

Il entra dans la chambre du roux et trouva celui-ci dans son lit, pour une fois. L'occupant de la chambre sortit de son lit cependant très vite quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Tenma ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Il sauta sur le brun et frotta sa joue contre la sienne avant de l'embrasser. Matsukaze répondit évidemment au baiser. Comme si les événements de la veille n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Il cassa le baiser peu après, ayant besoin d'air.

« Au fait, tu n'es pas avec Tsurugi ?

- Non, il passera dans deux heures seulement, répondit le récent capitaine.

- Alors on a deux heures rien que pour nous ? Cool ! »

Il embrassa l'autre à nouveau. Oui. Tenma sortait avec Taiyou en même temps qu'il sortait avec Kyousuke. Et Taiyou savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le coeur de Tenma. Celui-ci le lui avait dit juste avant d'accepter la demande du roux. Ce dernier se sentait certes un peu coupable d'avoir été celui qui avait fait déchoir un peu plus cet ange mais il avait été heureux qu'il accepte tout de même. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être dans un ménage à trois cependant il était vrai qu'il aurait préféré que le troisième concerné soit au moins au courant. Mais il comprenait que Matsukaze hésite à le lui dire. Lui et Kyousuke sortaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà, apprendre qu'il avait été trompé avec un garçon qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment – Taiyou l'avait bien vu lors du match – serait un choc et, autant le dire franchement, il n'était pas sûr que le couple résisterait. Pas que ça le dérangerait : il adorerait avoir Tenma rien que pour lui. Mais Kyousuke était son premier amour et le roux se doutait qu'une rupture serait dure à encaisser et à oublier.

« Taiyou ?

- Ah, pardon ! On va dehors ? »

Il sortit sans même attendre la réponse. Tenma sourit puis le suivit. L'une des principales différences qu'avait Taiyou avec Tsurugi était son apparente bonne humeur. Ainsi que son impatience. Le roux ne tenait pas en place alors qu'il était sensé se ménager. Cela amusait le brun tout en l'inquiétant. S'il y allait trop fort, il risquait d'aggraver son état. D'ailleurs, il fallait préciser que Tenma n'avait pas accepté de sortir avec lui parce qu'il était malade. Non, le roux l'avait captivé dès l'instant où leur regard s'étaient croisés. Voir un garçon si doué au football, si plein de vie avec des yeux si purs l'avait scotché. Et il n'avait appris la véritable raison de sa présence à l'hôpital qu'après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent au parc de l'hôpital. Des enfants jouaient un peu plus loin et les adolescents pouvaient voir leur mère les surveiller attentivement tout en discutant. Ils se dirigèrent un peu plus loin pour ne pas être vs. Amemiya n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de ne faire que parler. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit-ami et il comptait bien profiter de ces deux heures pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils s''assirent dans l'herbe, derrière un buisson – Taiyou espérait que Fuyuka ne le trouverait pas dès qu'elle se mettrait à le chercher – et le roux enlaça le brun. Il mit son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci. Après un moment, il releva la tête pour regarder Matsukaze dans le yeux.

« Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

- Comment... ?

- Tu as encore son odeur sur toi, c'est dingue... Pourtant, tu t'es lavé, tes cheveux sentent le shampooing. Il est plus envahissant que je ne l'aurais cru... »

Tenma rit à la moue contrariée qu'afficha son petit-ami. Mais il évita de préciser que dans la matinée, Kyousuke et lui avaient trouvé un court moment pour se prendre dans les bras et que l'attaquant avait la délicieuse manie de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il savait que cela n'était pas très malin de parler de son petit-ami à l'autre. Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr que Taiyou ait réellement accepté le fait de ne pas être le seul ; il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche en lui parlant de leurs sessions câlins.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on dorme ensemble une fois, tout les deux...

- Moi aussi, mais on m'obligerait à partir à la fin des heures de visites.

- Pourquoi y a des heures où les gens n'ont pas le droit de venir ? C'est stupide.

- Mais c'est la règle. »

Amemiya soupira. S'il n'y avait pas ces histoires d'horaires, Tenma pourrait venir bien plus souvent. Mais Fuyuka n'était pas prête de les laisser déroger à la règle. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'une heure et demie avec le brun. Une heure et demie... C'était largement suffisant pour...

« Tenma ! Et si on le faisait ?

- H-Hein ?... Quoi ? Mais on est dehors ! Tout le monde peut nous surprendre et nous entendre...

- Alors je tâcherais de te garder silencieux ! »

Avant que Matsukaze ne puisse répondre, le roux l'embrassa passionnément. Il passa sa main dans le pantalon du brun et commença à caresser l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Il savait que Tenma ne pourrait plus refuser s'il arrivait à l'exciter suffisamment. Seulement, ce qu'il ignorait, mais que Tenma avait plus ou moins prédit, c'est que quelqu'un les surprendrait. Et quand la voix de l'un des équipiers du le récent capitaine se fit entendre, le roux stoppa tout et regarda, tout comme le brun le faisait, en face de lui.

« ... Je ne sais pas si je dois être étonné.

- Ca-Capitaine ?

- Moi, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'il le fasse avec Taiyou.

- K-Kirino ?

- On pensait que ce coin du parc serait plus tranquille pour parler, expliqua le défenseur aux cheveux roses. Mais apparemment, vous y aviez déjà pensé ! »

Les deux seconde-année rirent doucement, apparemment pas plus dérangé que cela d'avoir surpris leur capitaine remplaçant dans une position plus que délicate avec un de leurs anciens adversaires. Cependant, contrairement à Taiyou qui prit la situation avec humour lui aussi, Matsukaze paniqua. Si Shindou et Kirino savaient pour lui et Amemiya, l'un des deux ferait forcément allusion à leur relation. Takuto pourrait très bien en parler à Yuuichi – qui le raconterait à coup sûr à son frère – et Ranmaru allait forcément le sous-entendre -même involontairement – lors d'un entraînement. Kyousuke allait l'apprendre. Et, dans les deux cas, pas de la meilleure façon.

« N'en parlez pas à Kyousuke ! »

Les deux amis eurent un moment d'incompréhension avant de supposer la raison de sa soudaine panique.

« Tu as peur que Tsurugi sache que tu préfères les garçons ?

- C'est vrai que vous vous êtes assez rapproché ces derniers temps. Mais je ne pense pas que Tsurugi soit du genre à juger quelqu'un sur ses préférences. »

Ça_, je le sais_, pensa Tenma, _au contraire, il approuve plutôt, dans notre cas..._ Il soupira. Il allait devoir leur dire. Et ils allaient penser qu'il était un monstre. Et si Shindou ne voulez plus qu'il le remplace ? Et si il ne voulait plus de lui dans l'équipe ? Et si il finis–

« Tenma et Tsurugi sont ensemble. »

_Merci, Franchise de Taiyou. Tu m'aides vraiment, là._

« Mais alors pourquoi vous...

- Et je sors avec Tenma.

- ... Oh. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Sa vie était finie, sa carrière dans le football aussi, tout comme sa relation avec qui que ce soit.

« Et tu comptes le dire à Tsurugi un jour ou ... ? »

... _Hein ?_ Pas de dégoût dans leur voix ? Ni de mépris ? Il releva les yeux vers ses aînés. Ceux-ci semblaient juste vouloir une réponse.

« O-Oui... Mais je ne sais pas quand lui dire... Et encore moins comment...

Dis-le lui rapidement, sinon tu peux être sûr qu'il t'en voudra assez longtemps, avertit Takuto.

- Et s'il l'apprend par un autre moyen, tu peux déjà dire adieu à votre relation. Il n'essayera même pas de t'écouter sur les raisons qui ont fait que tu les aimes tout les deux Taiyou et lui. Il te fuira pendant un long moment avant de tout simplement t'ignorer et de vous vouer une colère profonde. Puis il–

- Kirino, stop.

- Ah ? Pourq– Ah. Pardon. »

Les deux amis semblèrent alors tristes. Presque comme si tout cela leur avait rappelé un événement douloureux. Et Tenma se demanda si, justement, ils n'avaient pas déjà vécu cela.

« Capitaine... Kirino... Vous avez déjà étaient dans cette situation ? »

Juste à ce moment, Kariya arriva en courant, trois canettes en main. Il se plaça à côté de Kirino et donna aux deux garçons une canette chacun. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tenma et Taiyou qui le fixaient avec une lueur de compréhension dans leurs yeux. Il regarda les deux autres, comprenant pas tout à fait la situation. Et la comprenant encore moins en apercevant les regards tristes des deux élèves de seconde année.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Il fut simplement ignoré par Shindou qui regarda le garçon aux cheveux roses. Celui-ci hocha la tête et Takuto dit à Tenma :

« Oui. On s'est retrouvé dans la même situation. Alors oui, maintenant tout va mieux et on a fini par accepter le fait de devoir se partager Kirino mais avant, ça a été le chaos. »

Masaki sembla tout comprendre à cet instant et ne sut plus trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on lui rappelle tout ce que sa déclaration à Ranmaru avait engendré. Même si Takuto disait lui avoir pardonné et semblait à présent l'aimer lui aussi de cette manière – bien que cela fut un peu moins fort que pour l'autre défenseur –, il continuait à se sentir coupable d'avoir presque fait tomber son petit-ami en dépression et quasiment briser toutes relations que les deux autres avaient pu avoir.

« Shindou avait juste entendu une rumeur qui s'est avérée réelle. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à vivre ce que j'ai vécu, chuchota Ranmaru.

- Je suppose que dans votre cas, le troisième est Tsurugi ? intervint Kariya. Alors crois-moi, tu ferait mieux de lui dire fissa que tu es avec Taiyou. Et encore, c'est pas sûr qu'il te pardonnera. Apparemment, ça serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui vole un proche de cette manière.

- D'où tu tiens ça, toi ?

- J'étais curieux de voir son frère alors... J'ai profité du fait d'aller vous chercher à boire pour aller lui poser des questions. Qui aurait cru que notre cher attaquant adore le rouge ? » ironisa le bleuté.

Ranmaru le gratifia d'une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne en réponse. Puis Matsukaze lui demanda des précisions sur ce « vol » d'ami, curieux.

« Voilà ce que m'a dit son frère : quand Tsurugi avait cinq ans, il avait un meilleur ami avec qui il faisait tout. Mais celui-ci s'est lié d'amitié avec un autre garçon et le considérait aussi comme son meilleur ami. Mais il a réussi à le faire accepter par Tsurugi. Seulement, quelques temps après, les deux autres l'ont peu à peu exclu, pour finir par le laisser tomber. Depuis, il ne s'est plus attaché à personne, à part sa famille et maintenant, toi et l'équipe. »

Tenma se dit que cela expliquait la froideur dont il faisait parfois preuve mais se sentit encore plus coupable de sortir avec Taiyou et lui à la fois. Cette situation lui rappellerait sans aucun doute cette histoire... Cela rajoutait à la gravité de la chose. Kyousuke n'allait jamais lui pardonner !

« Tenma ! Tu nous écoutes ?

- P-Pardon ! Vous disiez ? »

Kirino soupira mais, tout comme Shindou, il sourit. Ils avaient bien remarqué que le brun semblait inquiet. Ils comprenaient pourquoi. Et ils voulaient l'aider. Ils savaient bien à quel point cela allait être périlleux de conserver leur relation plus ou moins intact. Mais ils pouvaient y arriver. Ils avaient bien réussi pour eux-même.

« On va vous aider, Kariya et moi, reprit Ranmaru. Si jamais il le prend vraiment mal et refuse de te parler, on fera tout pour l'y obliger.

- A- Ah ? Merci ! ... Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me pardonne quand même pas...

- S'il le fait pas, c'est que c'est un imbécile ! intervint Taiyou, à qui la perspective d'avoir Tenma pour lui tout seul plaisait bien. Et puis, au pire, tu m'as toujours moi, non ? »

Tenma regarda le roux, contrarié. Oui, il l'avait toujours lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre Kyousuke. Et il était fâché que le capitaine d'Arakumo se réjouisse de la possibilité d'une rupture entre l'attaquant et lui. Il savait à quel point il tenait à lui.

En voyant l'air fâché qu'arborait son petit-ami, Taiyou s'excusa. Tenma s'adoucit à nouveau mais il n'allait pas oublier. Mais il le comprenait, dans un sens. Après tout, le roux avait accepté de le partager avec l'attaquant, même si ce dernier ne le savait pas.

« Ne vous disputez pas, ce serait dommage de tout briser alors qu'on essaye de tout arranger. »

Tenma rit nerveusement et s'excusa. C'était vrai. Cela serait stupide. Il aurait tout gagné s'il se disputait avec Taiyou et si Kyousuke apprenait leur relation au même moment.

« C'est vrai. Et puis, pense à une fois que tout sera réglé : vous pourrez être heur– Bon sang...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shindou ?

- Yuuichi nous regarde. S'il était déjà en train de regarder quand on est arrivé, il vous a peut-être vus et...

- Et il risque de le dire à Kyousuke ! » finit Tenma en paniquant plus que jamais.

Si l'adolescent de dix-huit ans ne les avait pas vu Taiyou et lui, s'embrasser et plus, il y avait cependant de fortes chances pour qu'il dise à son frère qu'il l'avait au moins aperçu. De là, l'attaquant saurait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et tenterait de découvrir la vérité ! Et s'il apprenait qu'il était venu voir Taiyou, les choses tourneraient mal.

Le brun partit en courant vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Il hésitait encore sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait deux possibilités : soit il courait trouver Yuuichi en lui demandant de ne rien dire à son frère, soit il se sauvait et rentrait chez lui pour tenter de se faire un alibi quant au lieu où il était cet après-midi. Sauf que chacune de ses possibilités apportaient son lot d'inconvénients. Dans le premier cas, l'aîné des Tsurugi pourrait vouloir connaître la raison pour laquelle il voulait cacher sa présence et Tenma se trouverait obligé de lui parler sa relation avec le cadet. Ce qui entraînerait sans aucun doute un changement quelconque dans son comportement par rapport à son frère. Dans le second cas, Kyousuke croirait sans doute plus son frère que son petit-ami mis en doute.

A force de courir, Matsukaze arriva près du couloir menant à la chambre de Yuuichi. Il était obligé de passer par là. Mais, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à une horloge accrochée là, il se stoppa net, juste avant le couloir en question. Il entendit peu après une porte s'ouvrit et une simple phrase qui brisa son dilemme actuel pour lui en mettre un nouveau face à lui.

« Bonjour, Grand-frère. »

Kyousuke. Kyousuke venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Tout était maintenant fichu. Il baissa la tête et attendit, presque désespérément qu'il sorte de la chambre et vienne le chercher. Pour le tuer peut-être ? Mais il ne sortit pas avant vingt interminables minutes. Tenma se pencha un peu pour voir que Kyousuke s'en allait. Il avait les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude, mais la tête baissée. Le brun n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'il ressentait cette fois. Par conséquent, il ne parvenait pas à savoir si Yuuichi avait parlé de sa présence à son frère. Il espérait que non. Sinon, il ne savait pas ce qui allait ce passait.

Taiyou le rejoignit. En voyant son air attristé, il le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe pour essayer le réconforter.

« Il le sait ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas réussi à voir son visage... »

Le roux s'excusa mais Tenma le rassura. A la base, c'était sa faute à lui tout cela. C'était lui qui s'était embarqué dans cette double relation. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences... Il espérait juste que celles-ci ne soient pas trop lourdes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les gens ! 8D Me revoici pour le troisième chapitre ! Assez court mais bon xD**  
><strong>Je tiens à préciser (si je l'ai pas déjà fait o.o) qu'en fait, y aura plus de TenKyou que de TaiTen dans leur couple à trois... (pardon, mais TenKyou reste un de mes best OTP x3) ... Et j'ai un doute pour la fin du couple à trois en fait o.o J'ai l'impression que je pourrais presque partir sur un YuuichiTaiyou °° (intéressant mais pas ce que je cherchais faire xD) vous en pensez quoi ?**  
><strong>Sinon, le lemon correspondant à la fin du premier chapitre sera sûrement le prochain OS que je posterais... Il avance, il avance... (mais ne court toujours pas. u.u)<strong>

**J'ai pas relu, alors désolée pour les possibles fautes ;.;**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'« incident ». Une semaine que Tenma attendait l'ouragan. Ouragan qui n'était pas venu car Kyousuke n'était pas venu en cours. Le brun s'inquiétait. Il savait que l'attaquant n'était pas du genre à faire une bêtise irréparable mais son absence le stressait – il n'était pas non plus du genre à sécher les cours, plutôt les entraînements. Et encore, il avait arrêté depuis le match contre Teikoku. Il ne voulait plus le voir ? C'était fini entre eux ?<p>

« Tenma, concentre-toi ! »

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une balle le percuta à la tête. Nishiki s'excusa et l'aida à se relever. Tenma baissa la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'entraînement. Depuis une semaine entière justement. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas renvoyé était qu'il était l'actuel capitaine. Cependant, il sembla que cette fois-ci fut la fois de trop. Endou et Kidou lui demandèrent de quitter le terrain. Il le fit, à peine à contre-coeur. Il voulait avoir le coeur net sur où sa relation avec Tsurugi en était. Le meilleur moyen pour le savoir, c'était de demander directement au concerné. Mais Tenma se doutait que Kyousuke ne le laisserait pas entrer chez lui comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'il pouvait demander à Yuuichi comment faire pour que son frère accepte de lui parler ? Non, si le jeune homme voulait savoir pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus, il devrait leur avouer leur relation. Et il n'était pas sûr que son petit-ami veuille que son frère sache qu'il sortait avec un autre garçon.

En parlant de petit-ami... Cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'il n'était pas retourné voir Taiyou. Quel mauvais petit-ami il faisait... Quand l'un disparaissait, il abandonnait l'autre. Le roux risquait de lui en vouloir. Il pourrait passer le voir, non ? Oui ! Puisqu'il voulait au moins demander à Yuuichi s'il savait où était Kyousuke – car il n'avait fait que supposer que le garçon aux yeux orangés était chez lui. Rien ne prouvait qu'il y était vraiment. - il pouvait passer voir Taiyou ! Cela lui ferait sans doute plaisir.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'hôpital après s'être changé. Cela lui prit cinq minutes car il se dépêcha. Il ignorait cependant si c'était l'impatience de savoir où Kyousuke était ou celle de voir Taiyou. Une fois dans le bâtiment, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre du roux. Pour voir qu'elle était vide. Où son occupant était-il encore allé vagabonder ?

« Tenma ?

- Ah ! Fuyuka ! Euh... Vous savez où est Taiyou ?

- Pour une fois, oui. Il est parti voir Tsurugi Yuuichi. »

Tenma fut surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il était parti faire avec Yuuichi ? Le brun remercia la jeune femme et partit en courant vers la chambre de l'aîné des Tsurugi. Quand il y fut, il en ouvrit la porte précipitamment.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec les deux personnes qu'il cherchait. Taiyou était assis en tailleur face à Yuuichi. Ils le regardaient, l'un assez surpris tandis que l'autre était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Puis, se remettant de sa surprise, le roux sauta littéralement au cou de Tenma. Sans réfléchir, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et répondit au baiser qu'Amemiya lui donna. Quand ils cassèrent le baiser, Matsukaze réalisa qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser devant le frère de son autre petit-ami. Il commença à paniquer mais Taiyou le calma.

« Il est au courant. Je lui ai tout dit.

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Je sais que vous êtes ensemble. Et que tu sors aussi avec Kyousuke. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé, je ne pense pas que lui avoir dit que je vous avais vu vous embrasser facilite les choses pour toi. Mais je ne savais pas. Kyousuke me parle souvent de toi, mais uniquement comme d'un ami très proche. Je dois avouer qu'il a bien caché son jeu cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Je crois... souffla le brun en baissant la tête.

- Au fait, tu as pu lui parler finalement ?

- Non, il n'est pas venu de la semaine...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il n'est pas venu, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. »

Les deux capitaines le regardèrent, curieux et surpris.

« Kyousuke est malade, expliqua son frère. En fait, avant que je ne lui parle de vous, il m'avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Finalement le soir même, à ce que m'ont dit nos parents le lendemain, il s'est évanoui un instant après être entré dans le salon. Il avait de la fièvre et l'a toujours apparemment. »

Tenma soupira, soulagé de savoir que son petit-ami n'était que malade. Mais il s'inquiéta à nouveau bien vite. Pourquoi Kyousuke ne lui avait pas dit qu'il se sentait mal ? Et depuis quand se sentait-il ainsi ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'ils s'étaient entraînés, ni lorsqu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Était-ce à cause de cette nuit là justement ? Kyousuke ne pouvait pas être enceinte, c'était un garçon ! Et puis même ! Enfin quoi, même si il pouvait l'êtr–

« Tenma, redescend sur Terre !

- H-Hein ? Ah, pardon.

- Rassure-toi Tenma. Je suis sûr que Kyousuke est juste encore une fois resté sous la pluie sans rien pour se protéger. Il le fait souvent et je suis étonné qu'il ne tombe malade que maintenant.

- T'as qu'à profiter du fait qu'il est malade pour lui parler, proposa Taiyou.

- Je te conseille plutôt d'attendre qu'il se sente mieux. Il est d'une humeur de chien quand il est malade. »

Les deux proches du cadet des Tsurugi rirent quand Taiyou fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'être.

Yuuichi rassura à nouveau Tenma par rapport à l'absence de son frère. Il n'y avait aucun rapport entre cela et leur possible problème. Il lui dit aussi que Kyousuke devrait bientôt être rétabli mais que d'ici là, il valait mieux ne pas aller lui parler.

« Quand il commence à être malade, Kyousuke devient vraiment calme et doux ; mais une fois qu'il l'est, plus moyen de lui parler sans qu'il s'énerve ! » expliqua-t-il.

Tenma hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Taiyou l'embrassa avant de retourner s'asseoir en face de Yuuichi. Ils discutèrent une bonne heure avant que le brun ne décide de partir. Il avait oublié son sac de cours et souhaitait aller le chercher la fin de l'entraînement. De cette manière, il pourrait au moins informer l'équipe de l'état de Tsurugi.

Il sortit alors, laissant le roux avec Yuuichi. Il se dépêcha de retourner au collège. Au fond, il était heureux d'apprendre que Kyousuke ne le fuyait pas. _Pas encore, en tout cas_, songea-t-il amèrement. Et puis, il pourrait maintenant calmer Kirino qui prenait son rôle de « médiateur en cas de coup dur » très au sérieux. Cela arrangerait sûrement aussi Kariya qui se ferait traîner de force si besoin était.

Il arriva peu après. Il entendait d'ici les autres membres de l'équipe, ainsi que Midori qui s'acharnait apparemment sur Nishiki. Il rejoignit le terrain.

« Ah ! Tenma ! l'appela Aoi. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, comme ton sac par exemple ?

Haha... Merci... »

Il récupéra son sac que la jeune fille lui tendait et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc. La manager lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pendant une heure et demie pour mettre autant de temps à venir chercher sa besace.

« A-ah... Je suis passé voir Taiyou. Et j'ai parlé avec le frère de K– Tsurugi ! »

Il avait failli faire une boulette. Mais Aoi ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle continua :

« Ah ? Alors tu sais pourquoi il est absent ? »

Ce fut justement à ce moment là qu'Endou annonça une pause. Tenma attendit donc qu'ils soient tous là pour répondre :

« Tsurugi est malade apparemment. Il aurait de la fièvre depuis la semaine dernière.

- Oh, j'espère qu'il se rétablira vite... On devrait aller le voir, non ?

- J-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Son frère dit qu'il est de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il est malade.

- S'il a vraiment de la fièvre, il doit être trop fatigué pour ça ! »

Et il fut décidé d'un commun accord – si l'on exceptait Tenma qui commença à paniquer – qu'il iraient voir l'attaquant le lendemain.

Kirino tenta de le rassurer en lui disant que s'ils étaient tous présents, le pire qui pouvait arriver était que Kyousuke l'ignore. Tenma n'en fut pas totalement convaincu mais acquiesça tout de même. Le défenseur avait peut-être raison. Après tout, Kyousuke ne risquerait pas de mettre leur relation au grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. Chapter 4

**... Oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai bien fini ce chapitre ! ... Mais juste celui-là... /sbaf/**  
><strong>Je vous sers donc la suite, après une très longue attente. J'ai passé une nuit blanche pour vous o/ /sbaf/ (_en vrai, ça fait deux semaines que je fais des nuits blanches et que je fous rien de mes nuits mais chut.)_ Ecrit d'un trait après avoir recopié le début qui était sur papier~ J'ai pas relu par contre, désolée :/ Trop fatiguée et impatiente de vous le donner... J'espère que j'aurais pas écrit de trop grosse bourde. Vous aurez peut-être un chapitre de _J'atteindrai les Cieux_, si vous êtes sages et gentil(lle)s et que vous me donnez du courage pour recopier.**

**Dans ce chapitre... Un Kyousuke malade - fallait s'y attendre -, un Tenma stressé comme jamais, des Troisième Année qui mériteraient des claques et un Seconde Année qui mériterait d'être acclamé de tous~**  
><strong>Aussi... Un couple mentionné à la fin et un autre qui finalement, ne sera pas le même que ce que j'avais prévu... Enfin, je sais que vous en serez quand même ravies~<strong>

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

><p>Toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée après les cours. La boule qu'avait Tenma dans l'estomac ne faisait que s'accroître depuis la veille.<p>

Arrivés face à la maison où résidait la famille Tsurugi – Tenma s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'on ne lui demandât pas la raison pour laquelle il connaissait le chemin jusqu'ici par coeur – certains firent des commentaires quelque peu idiot par rapport à la maison.

« C'est dingue, je pensais qu'il vivait dans un château-fort, ricana Masaki.

- J'imaginais plutôt une cave moi, proposa Shinsuke. Avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux sombres, il me fait penser à un vampire ! »

Tenma se retint de rire en pensant que son petit-ami s'y apparentait d'autant plus lorsqu'il lui mordillait le cou. Il perdit cependant bien vite sa bonne humeur. Comment allait réagir Kyousuke ? C'était la question qui le torturait le plus. Allait-il le jeter dehors ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Matsukaze se surprit à espérer qu'il le jette dehors – au moins cela mettrait au clair où en était leur relation.

Kirino appuya sur la sonnette, presque prêt à en découdre avec l'attaquant même s'il n'était pas vraiment fautif de son absence. Mais le garçon aux cheveux roses se détendit immédiatement en voyant qui leur ouvrait. C'était une femme aux traits doux, au regard doré chaleureux et aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle sourit quand elle aperçut Tenma.

« Tenma, quelle surprise de te voir ! Et je suppose que vous êtes aussi des camarades de Kyousuke, devina-t-elle.

- Bonjour Madame ! Nous sommes venus voir Kyousuke : Yuuichi m'a dit qu'il était malade alors...

- Oh, je comprends ! Eh bien, entrez, ne restez pas dehors voyons ! »

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Elle leur demanda de rester dans le salon un moment, où elle leur servit à manger et à boire.

« Je suppose que Yuuichi t'as aussi expliqué comment est Kyousuke quand il est malade ? Je dois t'avouer que je ne serais pas surprise si je l'entends vous mettre dehors ! Enfin...

- Hm... Je me demandais... Vous pensez qu'il se sentait malade depuis longtemps ?

- Avec Kyousuke rien n'est moins sûr ! Cela pourrait être depuis un moment comme cela pourrait être récent ! Kyousuke ne nous dit jamais rien. Yuuichi est le seul qui peut réussir à savoir quoique ce soit sur lui sans risquer de le faire se renfermer sur lui-même encore plus. »

Tenma se retint de dire que lui aussi arrivait à tirer les vers du nez au cadet Tsurugi de temps en temps.

« Je vais voir s'il peut descendre. »

Elle monta voir son fils, laissant donc l'équipe seule un moment. Kariya fit remarquer que la seule chose qui permettait vraiment de dire qu'il s'agissait bien de la mère de Kyousuke était ses yeux car son caractère semblait « être l'opposé de celui de Tsurugi ! ». Tenma eut envie de défendre son petit ami en disant que lui aussi pouvait être gentil et adorable mais dire cela serait juste revenu à avouer à toute l'équipe leur relation.

Ils attendirent un moment avant d'entendre des éclats de voix venant de l'étage. Apparemment, l'attaquant ne semblait pas très heureux de leur venue...

« Tu pourrais faire un effort, Kyousuke. Ils sont venus pour toi !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais les voir, moi !

- Enfin, arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Tenma est là lui aussi, tu pourrais desce– »

Une porte claqua et ils entendirent un soupir très profond. La mère des frères Tsurugi revint dans le salon, la mine triste.

« Désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, même malade il n'a jamais réagit comme ça... »

Le capitaine de Raimon lui dit que ça n'était pas grave. Ce qu'il évita de dire par contre, c'est qu'il était presque certain d'être la raison qui poussait Kyousuke à être si agressif. Ce qui en fait ne laissait plus aucun doute puisque que celui-ci avait claqué la porte quand sa mère lui avait parlé de sa présence. Kyousuke ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas **le** voir. Tenma sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée. Il s'y attendait pourtant. Après tout, qui resterait de marbre lorsque l'on apprend que son petit ami sort avec un autre en même temps ? _Personne_, pensa le brun, _pas même mo–_

Il releva la tête brusquement. Pas même lui ? Il venait de se dire que lui non plus n'apprécierait pas cela ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais essayé d'imaginer comment il le prendrait, lui, si Kyousuke avait un autre petit ami. _Sûrement pas très bien..._ songea-t-il alors qu'il essaya d'imaginer la scène. _Je pense que si je l'avais appris comme lui, par quelqu'un qui m'est cher... Aki par exemple ? Non, Shinsuke, sinon on perd la complicité qu'il a avec son frère... Si Shinsuke m'avait dit qu'il l'avait vu embrasser... Qui ? ... Par exemple, ce garçon aux cheveux verts je crois, qui était avec les Kuro no Kishidan... Donc, si Shinsuke m'avait dit qu'il l'avait vu l'embrasser, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait... ? ..._

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir car des bruits de pas vinrent des escaliers. La maîtresse de maison sourit et eut une mine réjouie en voyant son fils cadet arriver. L'équipe vit bien qu'elle se retint d'aller le prendre dans ses bras car elle se doutait qu'il ne la laisserait pas.

« Tu es finalement descendu ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser de t'avoir claqué la porte au nez, pas pour les voir. »

Kyousuke entra tout de même dans la pièce, une couverture autour des épaules, les yeux rouges et des cernes bien creusées. Cette vision serra le coeur de Tenma. Et dire qu'une semaine avant, il semblait respirer de vie !

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû insister. Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud, vas t'asseoir. »

Il écouta sa mère et s'assit, de toute façon sentant sa tête qui tournait légèrement trop, et renifla. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à toute l'équipe mais ignora Tenma dans son action. Celui-ci baissa le regard. Alors il avait décidé de la jouer comme ça ? Soit. Après tout, le brun l'avait bien mérité.

« Désolés d'être venus à l'improviste. Quand Tenma nous a dit que tu étais malade, on a pensé qu'on pouvait passer te voir.

- Eh bien vous avez mal pensé. »

La réponse était sèche, presqu'assassine. Mais Tenma n'aurait su dire si c'était dû au fait qu'il soit malade ou à sa présence. Aoi se renfrogna et le brun eut de la peine pour elle. Ça n'était jamais très agréable de se voir répondre ainsi. Il le savait bien, et connaissait bien la dureté dont faisait preuve parfois son petit ami.

La mère de ce dernier revint avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il la prit et remercia la femme aux cheveux bruns. Celle-ci passa un coup la main dans les cheveux de son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de les laisser, lui et l'équipe seuls.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, vous pouvez partir. »

Cela sonnait comme une invitation à débarrasser le plancher. Pourtant aucun ne bougea. Tenma inspira profondément et prit la parole :

« Tu... Tu as les voeux de rétablissement de la part de ton frère et de Tai... Taiyou... »

_... Boulette, grosse boulette_, songea Tenma. Autant il pouvait parler de Yuuichi s'il voulait mais Taiyou aurait été le sujet à éviter. Kyousuke le confirma par son regard qui s'endurcit. Il finit sa tasse et se leva, sans rien dire. Il alla jusqu'à la porte du salon avant de répéter, sans se retourner :

« Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous pouvez partir. »

Et il remonta dans sa chambre, laissant ses camarades stupéfaits.

Ils décidèrent toutefois de s'en aller, sentant que s'il restait, Kyousuke s'énerverait d'autant plus. Ils prévinrent la maîtresse de maison qui leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

* * *

><p>De retour au collège, les réactions commencèrent à fuser ; certains trouvant que l'attaquant n'avait pas à s'être conduit de la sorte, d'autres trouvant qu'il semblait encore moins sympathique à présent. Les derniers étaient ceux au courant de la situation et deux-trois autres jugeant que sa réaction cachait quelque chose. L'un d'eux le fit même remarquer aux autres.<p>

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça louche que Tsurugi ait réagi comme ça quand Tenma lui a passé les voeux de son frère et d'Amemiya ?

- Si, maintenant que tu le dis... Il ne peut pas s'être énervé parce que tu as parlé à son frère, si ? » interrogea Hikaru.

Tenma paniqua. S'ils cherchaient la raison de la fureur de Kyousuke, ils finiraient par deviner quelque chose.

« Alors ça a un rapport avec cet Amemiya. Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas les avoir vus se parler... Pourquoi se feraient-ils la tête s'ils ne se connaissent pas ?

- Moi je me rappelle avoir vu Tsurugi le regarder plutôt méchamment durant le match, intervint Shinsuke. Surtout quand lui et Tenma étaient–

- Peut-être que Tsurugi en avait juste assez de nous voir aussi, non ? coupa Kariya, sentant que le petit gardien avait visé juste. Après tout, on débarque et on l'ennuie. En plus à cause de nous, il claqué la porte au nez de sa mère. Il nous en veut peut-être d'être venus pour si peu ! »

Quand les autres se regardèrent tour à tour, Matsukaze sentit que Masaki venait de sauver la situation. Le brun crut même voir Kirino remercier son petit ami d'avoir agit en le lui soufflant à l'oreille. Cependant... La situation était loin d'être réglée, contrairement à ce que les trois garçons avaient pensé.

« Tsurugi serait jaloux d'Amemiya ? demanda Hamano.

- Cela voudrait dire que... Tsurugi aime Tenma ? »

Matsukaze eut juste envie de disparaître. Avec même uniquement la relation dévoilée du côté de Kyousuke, tout pouvait désormais tourner mal. Et ce que craignit Tenma arriva.

« Alors il est gay ? Bon sang, venant de lui c'est surprenant ! C'est l'un de ceux qui laissait le moins de doute ! » lâcha Kurumada avec un dégoût pas si caché que ça.

Une grande partie de l'équipe fut choquée par de telles paroles. Et Kirino, Kariya et Tenma se sentirent blessés. La douleur s'amplifia lorsqu'Amagi renchérit :

« Pas question qu'il reste dans l'équipe ! Si ça se trouve, depuis le début il nous épie dans les vestiaires ! »

Tenma sentit les larmes poindre aux bords de ses yeux. Il avait envie de crier, de faire taire ses deux aînés qui semblaient avoir une bien basse estime de l'homosexualité. Il voulait hurler stop aux préjugés. Mais sa voix ne voulait pas sortir de sa gorge. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'autre couple. Ranmaru semblait perdu et paniqué, partagé entre plusieurs émotions. Masaki sembla perdre toute sa confiance. Aucun d'eux trois ne dirait quoique ce soit, de peur d'être rejeté instantanément de de recevoir des insultes par dizaine. Amagi et Kurumada continuaient donc dans leur discussion, rabaissant comme jamais l'attaquant et les « gens comme lui », sans même se douter de ce qu'ils faisaient affronter trois de leurs camarades.

Mais quelqu'un les arrêta.

« Tsurugi aime Tenma ? Et alors ? En quoi c'est votre problème ? En quoi ça **vous** pose problème ? S'il aime Tenma, je ne pense pas qu'il s'amuse à vous observer vous.

- T'en sais rien, Kurama ! Peut-être que toi, il te regardait pas parce que t'es trop petit à son goût mais il peut très bien avoir profité des moments dans les vestiaires pour détailler les autres !

- J'en sais quelque chose figures-toi, dit calmement l'attaquant aux serpents, ignorant la remarque sur sa taille. J'en sais plus que toi. Est-ce que tu penses que je me suis amusé à vous regarder moi ? Non, continua-t-il après un moment de silence où les deux troisième année cherchèrent à comprendre. Et pourtant ça n'empêche pas que je sois avec Minamisawa. Minamisawa n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de vous, pas dans ce sens du moins. Moi non plus. Tout simplement car il m'avait moi et je l'avais lui. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'on aurait pu vouloir observer, ça n'est en aucun cas l'un d'entre vous. Alors ne déduis pas stupidement d'une supposition que Tsurugi vous espionne dans les vestiaires. Si il aime vraiment Tenma, alors c'est uniquement Tenma qu'il regarde. »

Les deux troisième année restèrent muets, bien que personne ne put dire si c'était à cause de la révélation que venait de faire Kurama ou si c'était à cause de son argumentation pour défendre l'attaquant malade.

Tenma resta bouche bée, cette fois bien dû au fait qu'on défende son petit ami. Il regarda le sol un moment avant de relever la tête.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que Tsurugi m'aime ! Justement, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Amagi sembla vouloir répondre, je suis content qu'il m'aime puisque je l'aime aussi ! Et, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vous laisserais pas insulter mon petit ami plus longtemps ! »

Kirino sourit en voyant que Tenma avait décidé de ne plus se cacher. Il aurait adoré pouvoir en faire de même mais il aurait fallu expliquer la relation complexe qu'ils entretenaient, Masaki, Takuto et lui. Alors il répondit simplement à ça :

« **On** ne vous laissera plus insulter Tsurugi. C'est un comportement impardonnable que vous avez. Juger quelqu'un par ses préférences est tout simplement écoeurant. J'espère que vous comprenez que vous n'êtes renvoyés directement de l'équipe uniquement parce que c'est à l'entraîneur d'en décider et qu'il n'est pas là. »

Lorsque les autres renchérirent à leur tour, Tenma sentit que le vent d'une autre révolution était parmi eux à ce moment. Il était heureux aussi de voir que le reste de l'équipe le soutenait. Qu'ils **les** soutenaient. Lui et Kyousuke. Seulement...

« Mais dis-moi Tenma... tu as dit que Tsurugi était ton petit ami, non ? Alors pourquoi il ne t'a pas jeté un seul regard tout à l'heure ? »

Voilà. Il avait parlé sur le coup, énonçant ce qui était vrai une semaine auparavant mais qui ne l'était peut-être plus maintenant.

« Je... On s'est disputés...

- Oh... A propos de quoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

- C'est... Une longue histoire, bien trop longue. Disons que je n'ai pas été le meilleur petit ami qui soit... » expliqua-t-il la mine triste.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas été le meilleur petit ami qui soit. Si l'on pouvait reprocher à Kyousuke le fait qu'il ne montre pas facilement ses sentiments, il n'en demeurait pas moins un petit ami modèle. Voilà peut-être aussi pourquoi Tenma n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il réagirait si l'autre avait été à sa place : ça ne serait jamais arrivé. L'attaquant lui serait resté fidèle, peu importe les tentations. Alors que lui, il avait cédé dès la première occasion. Il avait accepté la demande de Taiyou sans perdre plus de temps que ça.

Il s'accroupit et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. Tout était de sa faute, il le savait déjà. Mais réaliser que l'inverse ne serait jamais arrivé fut comme une claque. La raison première qui faisait que tout cela était de sa faute : son incapacité à dire non à quelqu'un, son incapacité à résister à des sentiments offerts si simplement. Taiyou lui avait demandé s'il acceptait de sortir avec lui, il avait dit oui. Parce qu'il se voyait mal rejeter quelqu'un, parce que son coeur lui avait soufflé de répondre par l'affirmative, parce qu'il pensait aimer Taiyou.

« Tenma ? Ça va ? » s'enquit Kirino.

Il releva la tête, les yeux en larmes.

« Je ne sais pas... J'en sais rien, je sais plus rien... »


	5. Chapter 5, Happy End

**J'ai craqué .w. Je devais le poster demain mais j'en pouvais plus x3**  
><strong>Voici donc aujourd'hui, Vendredi 6 Juillet 2012, le chapitre 5 de <em>Entre vous deux<em>, chapitre 5 et... Dernier chapitre ! (noooon , ne pleurez pas ;.;) En effet, cette petite fic prend sa fin ici... après environ 12000 mots... 12000 mots écrits avec amour ;w; Je suis fière de cette fic, vraiment... C'est la première que je finis :'3 (et qui n'est pas un OS). Elle me tenait à coeur et je l'ai finie... Plus qu'à la traduire pour les anglophones /sbaf/ J'espère qu'elle vous aura autant plus qu'à moi :3**

**Ce chapitre maitenant. Je l'aime aussi :'3 Y a tout un paquet d'émotions, j'étais vraiment à fond quand je l'ai écrit... J'ai jamais utilisé autant de majuscules dans une de mes fics xD**  
><strong>Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est que les personnages soient OoC : Mais j'espère qu'avec le contexte et tout, ça restera plausible qu'ils soient comme ça~**

**_Je rappelle que si vous voulez qu'un moment dont il est question dans la fic mais qui n'est pas détaillé soit écrit en OS, dîtes-le !_ (Le lemon du premier chapitre est encore en cours ;.;" Mais je le finirais ! Et vous l'aurez~)**

**Je tiens enfin à remercier mes fidèles lectrices :3 (et je sais que j'ai un lecteur normalement xD) StrangexFuture, Haru-Chou, Kinoto-Tsubasa, Vargas Famiglia, Edward Creed, Tenkuu Otoshi... C'est grâce à vous aussi que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire :3 Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews~ J'espère qu'on se reverra pour mes autres fics~ Ou celles que vous écrivez/écrirez~**

**J'arrête mon blabla~ Voici le dernier chapitre d'Entre vous deux ! **

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

><p>« Comment ça, « tu ne sais plus rien » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Kirino.<p>

- Je... Je sais plus où j'en suis... Tout ça... Tout ça m'embrouille... »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? « Il pensait aimer Taiyou » ? Il l'aimait bon sang ! Ça n'était pas juste la peur de blesser le roux par un refus ! ... N'est-ce pas ? Il ne serait pas assez idiot pour avoir accepté juste pour ça ! ... Si ? Si c'était le cas, alors... Alors tout n'aurait été qu'un mensonge, envers Taiyou et envers lui-même ! ... Et il aurait blessé Kyousuke pour rien ! Donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

« Il faut... Il faut... »

Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il devait réussir à savoir si c'était bel et bien ça. Si oui... Si oui, il n'était pas dit que les choses rentrent en ordre...

« Il faut que je voie Taiyou ! »

Il se releva et partit en courant, laissant toute l'équipe bouche bée et stupéfaite. Et Kirino eut un très mauvais pressentiment... Pressentiment qui se confirma malheureusement bien rapidement. Son portable vibra. _Shindou ?_

« Allô ? Shindou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- _Kirino ! Je n'arrive pas à joindre Tenma ! _cria le blessé à l'autre bout du fil.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à le joindre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_ Tsurugi... ! Tsurugi est..._

- Quoi Tsurugi ? Tu veux dire, Tsurugi Kyousuke ?

- _Évidemment !_ hurla Takuto comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente. _Il... Il est en train de battre Taiyou à mort !_ »

Ranmaru lâcha son téléphone. Kyousuke... se trouvait à l'hôpital ? Il était avec Taiyou ? Et Tenma les rejoignait ? ... Tout ça allait très mal se finir... Il se baissa pour rattraper son portable.

« Takuto, Tenma arrive à l'hôpital, il sera là dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes ! Si Tsurugi le voit... Et si Tenma cherche à défendre Taiyou... Mon dieu...

_- C'est la catastrophe ! Même Yuuichi n'arrive pas à le calmer ! Si Tenma arrive..._

- Il faut que tu le retiennes ! Vas attendre Tenma à l'entrée de l'hôpital ! Arrête-le ! On arrive tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha et sortit en courant le plus rapidement possible. Les autres suivirent, comprenant bien que la situation était grave, bien que seul Kariya ait une idée de ce qui se passait réellement. Il rattrapa d'ailleurs son petit ami.

« La confrontation ?

- J'en ai bien peur... Et ça promet d'être bien plus violent que pour nous...

- Tu penses que c'est la bourde de Tenma tout à l'heure qui l'a fait décidé d'aller « voir » Amemiya ?

- ... Y a des chances oui. J'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il se trouve... Non, dans lequel ils se trouvent tous les deux ! Si même son frère ne peut pas le calmer, Tsurugi doit être dans un état de rage totale... »

Masaki grimaça, pas vraiment heureux de savoir qu'ils auraient peut-être à affronter un monstre de rage pure. Il se tourna, tout en courant, vers Hikaru et lui demanda d'essayer de joindre Tenma. Celui-ci hocha la tête et prit son téléphone.

Ranmaru espérait vraiment que Takuto puisse ralentir Tenma, s'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Ils devaient arriver avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne se produise.

* * *

><p>Shindou était arrivé à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose dans sa condition, mais s'il parvenait à ralentir Tenma jusqu'à ce que ce que le reste de l'équipe arrive, peut-être que le désastre se limiterait à Kyousuke et Taiyou.<p>

De ce qu'il avait vu – et il en avait trop vu à son goût – Taiyou ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Et Tsurugi risquait de prendre gros pour un comportement pareil. Et dire qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant, il discutait avec le roux et l'aîné Tsurugi tranquillement... Ils en étaient même venus à parler de leur relation à trois. Yuuichi ne les jugeait pas et semblait même plutôt les encourager. Taiyou avait rougi à une remarque de celui-ci et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le cadet Tsurugi était entré brusquement. Il avait foncé vers le capitaine d'Arakumo et lui avait donné un coup de poing plutôt violent. Shindou n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place. La raison de cette agression ne laissait planer aucun doute : il en voulait à Taiyou pour avoir été avec Tenma.

Takuto se raidit. Matsukaze arrivait à toute allure. C'était maintenant le moment ou jamais.

« Tenma !

- Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te voir et Kirino m'a dit que tu arrivais, alors je suis venu t'attendre.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Je dois voir Taiyou !

- Ce que j'ai à te dire est important ! »

_Même si j'ignore ce que j'ai à te dire... _songea amèrement le musicien. Le capitaine remplaçant s'arrêta tout de même. Si le capitaine voulait lui dire quelque chose, c'est que cela devait être vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda Shindou qui semblait chercher ses mots.

« Tenma... Pourquoi tiens-tu à voir Taiyou ?

- Huh ?

Jouer la carte de l'étonnement sur la raison de sa venue était sa seule chance de gagner du temps. Mais il savait que c'était risqué. Le milieu de terrain pourrait comprendre qu'il n'avait en fait rien à lui dire à la base.

« Je... Je dois le voir... C'est tout... »

Les choses prenaient cependant une tournure inattendue. Tenma paraissait troublé et voir Amemiya semblait la seule solution pour faire disparaître ce trouble. Shindou tenta d'en savoir plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tenma ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais... On est plus à ça près, sourit-il.

- C'est que... Je... Je crois que je... Rah, je sais pas comment l'expliquer... Ça me fait mal de me dire ça...

- Essaye toujours, ça pourrait te soulager.

- ... Je crois que je n'aime peut-être pas Taiyou comme il m'aime... »

Tenma baissa la tête. Voilà, c'était dit. Il venait d'avouer à son capitaine, et à lui-même par la même occasion, ce qui le troublait. Ce qui l'empoisonnait. Du moins, tout cela restait encore une supposition. C'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Il voulait encore croire qu'il aimait Taiyou comme il aimait Kyousuke. Comme un ami, un ami très proche, un ami qui est plus qu'un simple ami, plus qu'un meilleur ami, plus que tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin l'amitié. Comme un amoureux, comme un amant. Comme son âme soeur. Mais jamais il n'a été parlé d'âmes soeurs qui étaient trois. Les âmes soeurs sont deux, deux parties d'une même entité, d'un même coeur. Deux âmes soeurs n'en sont qu'une. Et lui et Kyousuke avaient déjà scellé leur corps dans cette union. Plusieurs fois ils n'avaient été plus qu'un. Avec Taiyou, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Et quand une semaine auparavant, le roux avait tenté d'engager la chose, il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu. Parce qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il appartenait à Kyousuke. Et Kyousuke lui appartenait.

« Tenma ! »

Il se tourna vers la sortie. Kirino, Kariya et le reste de l'équipe étaient là. Il se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi venaient-ils ici, eux aussi ? A la limite, il pouvait comprendre pour Ranmaru et Masaki, puisque Takuto était là... Mais pourquoi les autres ?

« Ranmaru ! Dieu merci vous êtes là...

- C-Capitaine ?

- Tenma... Ce que j'avais à te dire... hésita Takuto, Ce que j'avais à te dire, c'est que Tsurugi est ici. Et qu'il est en train de battre Taiyou... »

Matsukaze écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Kyousuke... Taiyou... Non... Non... _NON !_

Il courut du plus qu'il put vers la chambre de Yuuichi. Un grand nombre d'infirmiers s'agglutinait là, tous paraissaient choqués. Il se fraya un chemin à travers le troupeau blanc pour arriver à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Son regard se posa d'abord sur la forme à se droite, Yuuichi, assis sur son lit, le regard désespéré, déçu et surtout son expression blessée due sans aucun doute à son impuissance totale face à la scène qui se déroulait face à lui.

Son regard se tourna ensuite sur la masse de cheveux roux au sol. Puis sur le visage de leur possesseur. Celui-ici était couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses. Pourtant, le regard bleu ciel du capitaine d'Arakumo semblait déterminé. Il ne se battait pas pour se défendre, mais pour faire comprendre à son opposant que tout cela était stupide, que la violence n'y changerait rien.

Son regard termina sa route sur l'opposant de Taiyou. Il s'agissait des mêmes cheveux bleu nuit dans lesquels il aimait passer sa main, il s'agissait de la même carrure que celle contre laquelle il aimait se coller, il s'agissait de la même personne que celle qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ça n'était pas son regard. Ça n'était pas ces orbes orangées dans lesquelles il aimait plonger, pas celles qui lui permettait de sourire parce qu'il percevait la lueur d'amusement ou de joie qui les faisait luire. Ça n'était pas ces yeux pleins de haine qu'il aimait. Ça n'était pas ses yeux si ternes, dévorés par la fureur qu'il aimait contempler. Ça n'était pas lui. Ça n'était plus lui. Et il n'aimait ce garçon si violent qu'il enchaînait coup par coup sans laisser à son adversaire – ou devrait-il dire sa victime – le temps de souffler ou d'essayer de se défendre.

Des infirmiers tentaient bien de l'attraper pour l'éloigner du malade, mais Kyousuke leur donnait des coups à eux aussi. Il était incontrôlable. Tenma ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même lors de leur première rencontre, l'attaquant n'avait pas semblé si cruel. Là, ça n'était pas une histoire de football, pas une histoire d'argent, pas une histoire de famille. C'était pour sa fierté, sa dignité et surtout, pour son amour. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Tenma. Osait espérer plutôt. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Kyousuke l'aime encore un peu. Mais à ce moment présent, il ne voulait pas de lui. Il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon, certes un peu dur, mais tout de même plus doux que cela.

« ARRÊTE ÇA ! »

Kyousuke s'arrêta instantanément. Mais à en savoir la vraie raison...

« ARRÊTE ÇA, IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT ! »

Il lâcha le roux. Pourquoi cette simple voix suffisait pour le faire tout arrêter ?

« SI IL Y A QUELQU'UN QUE TU DOIS FRAPPER, C'EST MOI KYOUSUKE ! »

Il releva les yeux vers la personne qui hurlait. De quel droit venait-il interférer ? De quel droit venait-il l'interrompre alors qu'il réglait ses comptes ? De quel droit arrivait-il à ses fins ?

« ... »

Plus personne ne bougea. Pas même Taiyou, qui se trouvait toujours à terre sous son opposant. Pas même Yuuichi qui regardait la scène, plus choqué encore qu'avant. Pas même Tenma qui mourait d'envie d'aller claquer l'autre. Pas même Kyousuke dont la fureur ne s'était pas calmée.

Il se releva. Tête baissée. Poings fermés, tâchés par le sang de Taiyou. Il tremblait. De rage. Et toutes les personnes présentes retenaient désormais leur souffle. Qu'allait-il faire ?

« ... Toi... C'est toi... DE QUEL DROIT **TU** VIENS M'ARRÊTER ? hurla-t-il.

- Kyousuke...

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Yuuichi eut un mouvement de recul. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Surtout pas depuis l'accident. Il ne pourrait absolument pas prévoir les mouvement de son frère.

« Je sais que c'est de ma faute ! cria Tenma. Mais ce n'est que de **MA** faute ! Alors laisse Taiyou tranquille !

- Tu le défends en plus ? ... Il est si important que ça pour toi ? Un garçon que tu as rencontré un jour où tu me suivais ? Un garçon assez stupide pour mettre sa vie en danger pour un simple match de foot ? »

Les paroles étaient acerbes, assassines et meurtrières. Mais l'on sentait tout de même ce qu'elles cachaient... Kyousuke était blessé. Blessé de voir que la première chose qu'avait essayé de faire Tenma avait été de défendre Amemiya. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui explique tout ça. Il aurait voulu que la première chose qu'il lui dise soit « Pardonne-moi Kyousuke... ». Il aurait voulu ne pas être comme il était et aggraver la situation. Il s'enfonçait. Il le savait. La fureur le contrôlait. Ses pensées étaient désordonnées. Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à présent ne serait pas réellement de son chef, mais de celui de la colère. Il se sentait comme Lancelot. Il se sentait comme ce chevalier, fidèle à ses principes et à son roi mais qui ne pouvait rien faire contre l'ennemi de tout chevalier. L'amour. Il était Lancelot tombé fou amoureux pour Genièvre. Il était juste... fou amoureux de ce brun aux yeux d'enfant, au sourire communicatif. Mais dans l'expression « fou amoureux », il n'y a pas que l'amour qui trouve sa place. La folie est là aussi. Folie gourmande en sentiments haineux. Sentiments haineux que son vis-à-vis lui faisait ressentir par ses paroles...

« Évidemment que je le défends ! »

Son regard se durcit. « Évidemment » ? Si c'était si évident, pourquoi ne pas avoir rompu ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Si le fait qu'il veuille protéger Amemiya était si évident, pourquoi n'avait-il pas rompu avec lui ?

« Je l'aime ! »

_Tu l'aimes ? ... Et moi alors ? ... QU'EST-CE QUE JE DEVIENS ? _

« Mais pas comme je t'aime toi... Kyousuke, il n'y a que toi que j'aime à ce point ! »

_Menteur... Menteur... Il me l'a dit... Yuuichi m'a dit... Que vous étiez allongé dans le parc, que si Shindou et Kirino n'étaient pas arrivés, vous __**l'**__auriez fait..._

« BON SANG KYOUSUKE ! CALME-TOI ET REFLECHIS !

- A QUOI BON ? TOUT CE QUE TU DIS N'A AUCUN SENS QUAND ON CONSIDERE TES ACTIONS ! »

Il fit un pas, puis deux. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Avant de se mettre à courir. Il bouscula Tenma. Les infirmiers le laissèrent passer directement. L'équipe le regarda bouche bée. Mais personne ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Tenma baissa la tête et serra les poings. Les infirmiers coururent s'occuper du pauvre Taiyou qui gisait sur le sol, à demi-conscient. Fuyuka alla voir Yuuichi pour vérifier son état.

« « A quoi bon ? » ... « Aucun sens » ? ... Qui est le plus à plaindre là ? ... Je ne saurais même pas le dire... Mais bon sang Kyousuke... Quand arrêteras-tu d'être aussi têtu ? »

Matsukaze n'y tint plus. Il se lança à la poursuite du cadet Tsurugi. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi. Il pourrait très bien aller dévaliser un glacier pour noyer son chagrin comme il pourrait très bien faire une bêtise. Et à choisir, Tenma préférait qu'il aille dévaliser le marchant de glace.

* * *

><p>Il le trouva là où il aurait préféré ne pas le trouver. Kyousuke était monté dans la tour. Au plus qu'il était possible de monter. Il l'y avait rejoint.<p>

Aucun des deux ne prononçait mot. Comme si le moindre bruit pouvait tout détruire. Comme si une simple syllabe pouvait décider l'autre.

Kyousuke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait dans cette situation. Pas dans ce sens là du moins. Si il avait été face à la mort au sommet d'une tour, il aurait pensé être celui qui empêcherait l'autre de sauter. Le sort en avait décidé autrement. Il se trouvait là, juste en face de la barrière en métal rouillé qui ne servait pas à grand chose. Le vent soufflait fort, comme pour l'accompagner. Oui mais où ? En bas de l'immense tour ? Dans les bras de celui qui avait révolutionné sa vie ?

« ... Je ne veux pas faire ça. »

Il avait soufflé ça, espérant que l'autre ne l'entende pas. Mais ce fut cependant un étrange soulagement qui l'envahit quand l'autre lui répondit.

« Alors ne le fais pas. »

Ce qu'il aimerait ne pas le faire... Mais...

« Je ne peux pas. »

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. Pas sans une bonne raison. Il espérait que l'autre la lui donne.

« Ne le fais pas... S'il te plaît... »

Une simple supplique ne l'en empêchera pas.

« ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein ? ... »

Qu'est-ce qu'Amemiya pouvait avoir de plus que lui ? Qu'avait-il que lui-même ne pouvait pas offrir à Tenma ? Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Des baisers, des étreintes, des mots doux, des moments doux eux aussi. De l'amour, encore et encore. Il l'avait aimé une fois, et l'avait laissé l'aimer deux fois. La dernière remontant à une semaine auparavant... Est-ce que quelque chose c'était mal passé durant cette nuit ? Est-ce qu'il avait été... Mauvais ? Tenma l'avait-il fait avec Taiyou et l'avait-il trouvé plus doué que lui ? Était-ce dû au fait qu'il lui ait caché qu'il se sentait légèrement malade ? Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça ? Si ? Ça n'était pas la mort s'il ne lui avait pas dit ? ...

« Mais rien Kyousuke... Il n'a rien de plus que toi– »

Alors quoi ? S'ils étaient égaux, pourquoi avoir été avec lui aussi ? Pourquoi être allé vers lu–

« Tu as bien plus à m'offrir que lui... Tu es bien mieux que lui à mes yeux... Taiyou est un excellent joueur de foot mais à mes yeux, tu l'es encore plus que lui ; il est doux et attentionné mais quand toi tu montres ce côté de ta personnalité, c'est comme si j'avais accès à un trésor caché, comme si j'étais le seul à qui tu fais assez confiance pour être toi-même... Il est un ami très proche, mais contrairement à toi, je ne le veux pas comme petit ami...

- Alors pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi mon frère m'a dit qu'il vous a vus, lui et toi dans l'herbe allongés, sa main... à _cet_ endroit... ? »

Son frère ne pouvait pas lui avoir raconté des mensonges. De toutes façons, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça. Même s'il avait su la relation qu'il avait avec Tenma, essayer de les faire rompre ne lui aurait rien rapporté.

« Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé.

- Alors tu–

- J'ai accepté de sortir avec Taiyou parce qu'à ce moment, je ne savais pas vraiment quels étaient tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais... J'ai cru que je l'aimais comme je t'aime toi. Mais j'ai réalisé, trop tard je sais, que c'est uniquement que je le vois... Comme un frère, tout au plus...

- ...

- Kyousuke, s'il te plaît viens vers moi... J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi... J'ai besoin que tu me protèges... Comme tu le fais si bien depuis qu'on est ensemble... »

Pourquoi ces mots le calmaient-ils si facilement ? Pourquoi sa fureur ne semblait-elle n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ? Pourquoi Tenma arrivait-il toujours à faire des miracles ? ...

Il recula, tournant toujours dos à son petit ami. Puis quand il devina qu'il ne lui restait que deux pas à faire s'il voulait arriver à celui-ci, il se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes dont il ignorait même le moment où elles avaient commencé à couler. Il prit Tenma dans ses bras, comme celui-ci lui avait demandé. Tout de suite la chaleur du garçon le réchauffa et finit de l'apaiser. Il le serra fort, comme s'il avait peur que tout cela ne soit en réalité qu'un rêve. Mais Matsukaze était bien là et il répondait à l'étreinte avec autant de vigueur. Enfin, oui enfin, il pouvait sentir à nouveau le frais parfum de myrtille de son amant.

« Il faut qu'on descende...

- ... Hm...

- Tu dois t'excuser auprès de ton frère... Et des infirmiers que tu as frappés. Et surtout auprès de Taiyou.

- Je sais... Je suis désolé Tenma... Désolé, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, que tu ais eu à endurer tout ça... »

Tenma soupira et lui dit que ça n'était rien. Ils se séparèrent et descendirent l'échelle rouillée.

Ce dont avait désormais le plus peur le milieu de terrain était que Taiyou en veuille à Kyousuke. Cela semblerait normal après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde se mette à haïr son âme soeur pour avoir succombé à la jalousie. Il tenta de se réconforter en se disant qu'il y aurait au moins trois personnes qui ne les laisseraient pas. Shindou, Kirino et Kariya étaient passés par là eux aussi, même s'il se doutait que leur confrontation à eux n'avait pas été si violente.

Il redressa la tête quand il sentit la main fraîche de Kyousuke attraper la sienne. Il y avait des gens autour d'eux pourtant... Il jeta un coup d'oeil au plus grand. Celui-ci avait le regard baissé. Matsukaze voyait qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Kyousuke avait besoin d'être rassuré lui aussi de temps en temps. _Et maintenant fait partie de ces moments où c'est à moi de le rassurer..._ songea Tenma. Il serra la main pâle, montrant ainsi à son petit ami qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance à présent. Il avait retenu la leçon et n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Pas si cela risquait de faire recommencer toutes ces atrocités...

De retour à l'hôpital, tout était calme. Comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Personne ne regarda Kyousuke avec terreur ou colère. Comme si ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Yuuichi. Kyousuke frappa puis entra. Son frère était seul dans la chambre, toujours assis sur le lit, tête baissée. Il la releva quand il entendit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec son frère.

« Grand-frère, je–

- Tu n'as pas à me faire d'excuses. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, c'est tout. Maintenant que tu es calmé... Tout ça est oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cadet baissa la tête. Son frère était toujours si indulgent avec lui... Même maintenant, alors qu'il avait frappé à mort un de ses amis, il trouvait le moyen de lui pardonner... Il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant envers lui.

« Va voir Taiyou plutôt. C'est à lui que tu dois des excuses, Kyousuke. » termina l'aîné, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Il préférait quand son frère était comme ça, calme, posé. Le voir fou de rage et haineux comme jamais ne lui plaisait pas.

Les deux amants sortirent de la pièce et Yuuichi plaça un léger « Je te le confie, Tenma ! » qui les fit rougir tous les deux.

Ils atteignirent la chambre du roux. Tsurugi s'arrêta. Comment allait réagir Taiyou ? Et s'il ne le laissait pas rentrer et qu'il le renvoyait comme un malpropre ? D'accord, il l'aurait mérité mais...

Il prit son courage à deux mains – et fut surtout aidé par une légère poussée de la part de son petit ami – et ouvrit la porte.

Taiyou était dans son lit, souriant. L'équipe était réunie et l'écoutait apparemment. Ils stoppèrent toutes discussions quand ils le virent entrer. Étrangement, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'être mis sur la défensive, comme s'ils savaient qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Il s'approcha du lit de l'hospitalisé. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était enflé à certains endroits et l'on voyait encore la plaie au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure. Mais son regard bleu ciel n'était pas hostile du tout.

« ... Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Les insultes, les coups... Tu ne les méritais pas.

- Si, je les ai quand même un peu mérités... C'est moi qui suis venu m'incruster dans votre couple. Pour rien au final. »

Tenma regarda Amemiya, surpris.

« Comment ça ?

- Tenma... Je suis désolé mais... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon...

- Oh ? Qui ? »

Le brun semblait plus enjoué par la nouvelle que dérangé, et Taiyou se dit que finalement, la rupture passerait inaperçue. Par contre... Il n'osait pas vraiment dire de qui il s'agissait. Pas avec Kyousuke juste à côté de lui. Parce que maintenant qu'il connaissait sa force de frappe, il n'avait pas très envie d'y goûter à nouveau... Mais Tenma semblait vraiment vouloir savoir...

« ... Promets-moi de ne pas me frapper, demanda-t-il à Kyousuke, mais ton frère me plaît... »

Assez surprenant, Kyousuke se mit à sourire. Pas méchamment, pas nerveusement mais un sourire franc. Comme si c'était quelque chose qui l'apaisait aussi.

« Je ne te frapperais pas. Pas si tu ne lui fais pas de mal, menaça-t-il tout de même.

- Ça risque pas ! rit Amemiya. En plus, il faudrait déjà que je lui dise... Mais ça...

- Je pense que tu peux y aller sans aucun risque. »

Tsurugi se tourna vers l'équipe qui se trouvait composée de membres souriants et surtout soulagés.

« Je vous dois des excuses à vous aussi. Pour m'être conduit comme un abruti tout à l'heure. Pour la peine, je vous invite tous chez moi demain. Je ne pense pas que ma mère soit contre vu à quel point elle voulait que je descende vous voir. Et je verrais si mon frère et toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Taiyou, pouvez venir aussi. »

Taiyou sembla ravi par la proposition. Tant pour pouvoir être avec Yuuichi que parce que cela signifierait qu'il pourrait sortir un peu.

Tenma sourit et rit doucement. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, les choses se terminaient bien. Personne ne semblait fâché contre Kyousuke, celui-ci s'était excusé, il n'avait plus à gérer une double relation, Taiyou et Yuuichi finiraient peut-être ensemble, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner Kyousuke, l'équipe ne lui en voulait pas et surtout... Il allait pouvoir maintenant rattraper la semaine de câlins qu'il n'avait pas eue !

_**FIN**_


	6. Chapter 5, Bad End

**HAHA ! Vous vous y attendiez pas à ça hein ? 8D ... Okay, c'est de très mauvais goût que de vous sortir un truc sur une fic soi-disant terminée alors que j'ai encore celle en cours. Pardon ;w;**

**Petite explication de ce qu'est ce chapitre. Trouvant la fin de la fic plutôt bauf, j'avais très envie de changer cela. Seulement, les idées que j'avais n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses. D'où le fait que je poste un nouveau chapitre. ****Ceci est la fin alternative d'_Entre vous deux_******. ******La Bad End. Parce que vous verrez que c'est loin d'être une petite sauterie entre amis. Je m'en veux énormément pour avoir écrit ça. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt pourquoi et vous allez me haïr autant que je me hais .w. Mais dans un certain sens, j'y étais obligée. Je pouvais pas laisser l'autre fin comme ça. Mais je voulais pas non plus refaire un truc tout joyeux, ça n'aurait pas été intéressant.**

**Cette Bad End est donc la pire chose que j'ai jamais écrite. Au niveau de ce qui s'y passe. Les évènements qui s'y déroulent ne sont pas à montrer aux âmes sensibles .w." Du moins j'avais moi-même les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant et le relisant, donc si vous êtes trop sensible, évitez.**

**Si vous trouvez que le début est exactement le même que celui de la "vraie" fin, c'est normal. ****Les trois premiers dialogues et les deux premiers paragraphes sont ceux de l'autre fin. Mais vous verrez que ce qui suit est TOTALEMENT différent. La fin me satisfait un peu plus, bien que ce ne soit pas celle que j'avais prévu à la base. Ca a fini encore plus dramatiquement que j'avais prévu. Enfin bref.**

_**Un grand merci à mon ami Near, sans qui tout ça aurait peut-être été tout de même bien moins intéressant.**_

**Pour ceux qui liront, laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît. Ne serait-ce que pour me dire que vous me haïssez ;w;**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

><p>« Comment ça, « tu ne sais plus rien » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Kirino.<p>

- Je... Je sais plus où j'en suis... Tout ça... Tout ça m'embrouille... »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? « Il pensait aimer Taiyou » ? Il l'aimait bon sang ! Ça n'était pas juste la peur de blesser le roux par un refus ! ... N'est-ce pas ? Il ne serait pas assez idiot pour avoir accepté juste pour ça ! ... Si ? Si c'était le cas, alors... Alors tout n'aurait été qu'un mensonge, envers Taiyou et envers lui-même ! ... Et il aurait blessé Kyousuke pour rien ! Donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

« Il faut... Il faut... »

Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il devait réussir à savoir si c'était bel et bien ça. Si oui... Si oui, il n'était pas dit que les choses rentrent en ordre...

« Il faut que je voie Taiyou ! »

Il se releva et partit en courant, laissant toute l'équipe bouche bée et stupéfaite. De toutes les fois où il avait dû courir le plus vite possible, ce devait peut-être être celle où il se donna le plus à fond.

Il sortit du collège, ne diminuant pas sa vitesse de course. Il esquivait les passants comme s'il s'agissait de ses adversaires sur le terrain. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'arrêtaient quand il passait et se retournaient pour savoir qu'elle était cette tornade qui venait de passer à côté d'eux.

De leur côté, Kirino et les autres se fixaient, tous un peu dépassés par la fuite de Tenma. N'étant pas dans l'esprit du brun, ils avaient du mal à comprendre son départ. Kariya et Kirino se doutaient que cela avait un rapport avec l'autre trio puisque le milieu de terrain avait dit qu'il devait parler au roux. Ensuite, à savoir pourquoi...

Kirino commença à voir un mauvais pressentiment. Kariya prit discrètement sa main, sentant son aîné se tendre. Il la lâcha quand le portable de celui-ci vibra.

« Allô ?

- _Kirino !_

- Shindou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- _C'est... C'est terrible !_ »

Le musicien paraissait totalement terrifié. Kirino ne l'avait jamais entendu être comme ça. Son pressentiment s'intensifia.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shindou ?

- _Tsurugi... Tsurugi bat Taiyou à mort ! _»

Le défenseur laissa son téléphone tomber au sol. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son pressentiment se révèle exact ? Il récupéra son portable.

« Comment tu es au courant ? demanda Ranmaru au brun.

_- J'étais avec Taiyou, on est allés voir Yuuichi... Tout allait bien et puis... Tsurugi est arrivé et a donné un coup à Taiyou... Il l'a jeté par terre avant de lui donner des coups sans s'arrêter..._

- Et tu vas bien toi ?

- _Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Je suis juste encore un peu sous le choc mais Taiyou ne doit pas être en très bon état... On m'a fait sortir, des dizaines d'infirmiers tentent de calmer Tsurugi mais rien à faire. Il frappe tout ceux qui s'approche._

- Et son frère ?

-_ Il a beau lui crier d'arrêter, ça n'y change rien..._ »

Même son frère ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter ? Il devait être dans une rage folle... Si Tenma arrivait à l'hôpital, qui savait ce qui pouvait se passer !

« Tenma se dirige vers l'hôpital pour voir Taiyou... Tu réussirais à le retenir à son arrivée ? Le temps qu'on vous rejoigne ?

_- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il m'écoute._

- Merci quand même. »

Kirino soupira puis raccrocha. Il espérait sincèrement que Takuto puisse le retenir. Sinon, tout tournerait sans doute au désastre. Il ne rangea pas son téléphone. A la place, il tenta d'appeler le milieu de terrain. S'il pouvait l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital, tout serait réglé. Il espérait juste que l'autre n'ait pas éteint son portable...

«_ Oui ? _»

Ranmaru eut un soupir de soulagement. Tenma n'avait pas éteint son portable et il répondait.

« Tenma, où tu es ?

_- Huh ? J'arrive bientôt à l'hôpital, pourquoi ?_

- N'y vas pas.

- _Pourquoi ça ?_

- A-ah... Parce que... Autant te le dire tout de suite... Tsurugi y–... Tenma ? ... Tenma ? »

Kariya fixa son petit-ami dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir à son regard que la répétition du prénom du brun n'était pas que due à un silence de sa part. Mais à savoir ce qu'il se passait... Toujours était-il que Kirino commençait à crier dans son portable. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Ran-... Kirino, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Kariya.

- ... Je... Je sais pas trop... J'entendais Tenma respirer plutôt difficilement à cause de sa course et puis... Il y a eu un énorme bruit, comme si un camion freinait ou dérapait et... Plus rien... »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin. Masaki comprit qu'il ne pensait pas que le brun s'était juste tu ou bien arrêté. Mais... envisager ce qui semblait être vrai faisait mal.

« ... Cette journée est vraiment pourrie. »

A l'hôpital, dans la chambre de Yuuichi, il était toujours impossible de calmer Kyousuke. Son frère ne cessait de lui hurler d'arrêter le massacre, que ça ne l'avancerait à rien de tuer le roux. Mais le cadet continuait ses coups sans cesser, toujours plus violent à chaque coup donné. Taiyou ne se défendait pas. Dans un sens, il savait que c'était pleinement mérité. Il avait mal mais pas question de dire à l'autre d'arrêter. Si ça pouvait le soulager, alors tant mieux.

« KYOUSUKE, ARRÊTE-TOI ! »

Rien à faire. Kyousuke continuait son massacre, repoussant aussi les infirmiers qui tentaient de venir en aide au roux. L'attaquant ne disait rien, il frappait sans un mot, sans même expliquer la raison de sa haine.

« C'est... bon, Yuuichi... » réussit à dire Taiyou. « C'est... mérité... Après tout... C'est moi qui me suis rajouté... C'est ma faute... »

Le prochain coup n'atteignit pas sa cible. Le poing s'arrêta juste devant le nez du capitaine d'Arakumo. Kyousuke le lâcha. Amemiya tomba par terre sans un bruit. Plus personne ne bougea, tous ne sachant pas quelle pourrait être la réaction de l'adolescent. Celui-ci baissa d'ailleurs la tête. Il sembla se détendre d'un coup. Ses mains pendaient le long de son corps, il ne faisait plus un seul mouvement.

« Kyousuke ? »

Le silence répondit à l'aîné. Puis d'une voix rauque et basse, l'adolescent prononça ses premiers mots depuis son arrivée ici.

« ... Ce... Ce n'est pas ta faute... Ça ne l'a jamais été. Si il y a bien une personne à qui c'est la faute... C'est... »

Inconsciemment, tout le monde savait qu'il allait accuser Matsukaze. Après tout, c'était le brun qui entretenait cette double relation. C'était lui qui avait accepté les avances du roux. Mentalement, tous se préparaient à retenir le garçon s'il venait à tenter de se sauver en courant. Il n'était pas question d'aller le laisser trouver le brun et qu'il lui fasse subir le même sort. Un blessé grave était déjà assez.

« Le seul fautif c'est moi. »

Kyousuke venait de souffler ces mots, qui pour tous ceux présents n'avaient aucun sens. En quoi serait-il fautif ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tenté Matsukaze à aller le tromper.

« Kyousuke, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Yuuichi à son petit frère, plutôt inquiet et désarçonné par la tournure des choses.

- Je... Je n'ai pas été assez expressif. Et il a préféré aller trouver quelqu'un lui montrerait mieux ses sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas–

- Si. Je ne lui montrais presque jamais. Tu me connais, non ? Toujours à tout garder pour moi... »

La discussion semblait presque privée, réservée aux deux frères. Mais personne ne bougeait. Principalement par peur de voir le cadet s'énerver. Et aussi pour essayer de comprendre mieux ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu n'es pas comme ça. ... Tu n'étais pas comme ça, Kyousuke.

- Mais maintenant si. A quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai accepté de t'étreindre ? Quatre ans. La dernière fois était juste avant l'accident.

- Non, je suis sûr que–

- Il n'y en a pas eu d'autre depuis. C'était ma faute aussi, d'ailleurs.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion Kyousuke. Ce n'était et ça n'est toujours pas ta faute. On n'aurait jamais pu savoir que la branche céderait.

- Elle n'aurait pas cédé si je n'étais pas monté. Elle n'aurait pas cédé si je t'avais écouté. « N'y vas pas, c'est dangereux, Kyousuke ! ». Tu me l'avais dit, je ne t'ai pas écouté. C'est de ma faute. »

Yuuichi se tendit. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ils avaient eu cette discussion, le cadet s'entêtait à s'accuser. L'aîné ne parvenait pas à lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'avait été qu'un malheureux concours de malchance.

Le jeune homme recommencerait bien sa tirade habituelle mais il ne voulait pas étaler tout cela devant tout le monde. Leurs affaires étaient leurs affaires.

Cependant, le cadet semblait se moquer d'être en public.

« C'est de ma faute si tu te retrouves dans ce lit, incapable de te déplacer sans un fauteuil.

- Kyousuke, arrête. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que–

- Que ça te convenait. Ça te convient peut-être, mais pas à moi. A cause de moi tu ne peux plus jouer ! Tu étais celui qui avait le plus de chances d'être accepté dans une bonne école avec une bonne équipe ! Tu aurais pu aller à l'étranger même ! Ne viens pas me dire que ça te convient ! Personne ne voudrait ça... Pas même toi !

- Kyousuke...

- J'ai ruiné ta vie Yuuichi ! J'ai brisé tous tes rêves de devenir un jour un champion de foot ! J'ai tout brisé pour tout te voler ! Tu devrais être celui qui joue la finale de l'Holy Road ! Tu devrais être l'attaquant vedette de ton école ! Tu ne pourras jamais atteindre les championnats nationaux... Quand tu pourras remarcher, le niveau des autres équipes sera encore plus haut que maintenant ! Toutes les années où tu n'as pas pu jouer... Tout ça t'a fait perdre ton niveau ! Tu étais l'un des meilleurs ! ... Maintenant tu n'es plus rien Yuuichi... Même si tu remarchais demain, tu aurais tout juste le niveau des élèves de collège... »

La tête basse, le cadet finit. Jamais il n'avait osé parler si sèchement et pourtant si franchement à son frère. Il n'avait jamais osé briser la bulle dans laquelle le plus âgé semblait vivre. Mais il n'avait plus tenu. Tout ce qui se passait... Tout ça avait été trop à supporter. Il avait dû relâcher du leste. Dommage, il s'était trouvé que le leste fut lâché devant son frère. Il aurait sans doute dit des horreurs à quelqu'un d'autre s'il avait fait face à une autre personne. Mais ça avait été son frère. Quatre ans de frustration relâchées d'un seul coup. Il se sentait plus léger, d'un côté. Mais sa culpabilité reprit vite le dessus. Tout le poids de ce qu'il venait de dire lui retomba sur les épaules quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il relava la tête vers son frère. Celui-ci avait baissé la sienne. La respiration de l'autre était rapide. Trop rapide. Kyousuke aperçut une larme atterrir sur la couverture. Il prit pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Grand-frère je–

- Tais-toi Kyousuke. Tais-toi. Tu en as assez dit et fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Le cadet ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais rien ne sortit. Il baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Je rate vraiment tout... » souffla-t-il sans que personne ne l'entende clairement.

Il partit de la chambre en courant. Les infirmiers, trop abasourdis par la conversation ne réagirent pas assez vite. Taiyou avait tenté d'attraper le bas du pantalon du garçon mais n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Fuyuka vint tout de suite au secours du garçon. Mais Taiyou la repoussa. Il se releva du mieux qu'il put et partit à la suite de l'autre collégien.

Il passa rapidement à sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements, se doutant que l'autre était sorti de l'hôpital. S'habillant à la va-vite, il courut vers la sortie. Il croisa Shindou qui rangeait son téléphone et qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir tant il allait vite. Il devait rattraper Kyousuke. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. A la sortie de l'enceinte de l'hôpital, il traversa tout juste avant qu'une ambulance arrive en urgence.

Il chercha pendant une bonne heure, espérant sincèrement qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Il arriva à la Tour d'Inazuma. La vielle tour en ferraille surplombait la ville depuis des années. Beaucoup de gens venaient se promener dans le parc qui l'entourait. Taiyou demanda à plusieurs personnes présentes s'ils avaient vu le garçon. Toutes les réponses furent négatives. Jusqu'à ce qu'il interrompe un jeune couple.

« Un garçon un peu plus grand que toi, les cheveux foncés et des yeux oranges, tu dis ? Oui, j'ai aperçu quelqu'un comme ça tout à l'heure. Il montait sur la tour... C'est plutôt dangereux, la barrière du premier étage est à deux doigts de céder et ne parlons même pas de celle du deuxième. Ça fait des années qu'elle n'existe plus. »

Le roux prit peur. Il s'élança vers le monument à toute allure. Il grimpa à l'échelle du plus vite qu'il put. Son coeur battait rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement. C'était mauvais pour lui. Si cela continuait ainsi, son coeur le lâcherait...

Au premier étage de la tour, il ne vit personne. Il n'y avait rien à part la barrière métallique à moitié rouillée et cassée. Ce qui retint son attention fut le passage pour accéder au deuxième étage. Un panneau indiquait qu'il était interdit de monter. Mais le passage était grand ouvert, la chaîne ayant été brisée. Déjà bien abîmée, il avait sans aucun doute été facile de la casser d'un coup de pied. Surtout s'il l'on avait l'habitude de frapper avec toute sa force. Comme en avait l'habitude Kyousuke.

Taiyou se hâta de monter à l'autre échelle. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait un peu plus à chaque effort qu'il fournissait. Sa cage thoracique le faisait souffrir. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'autre faire une telle ânerie. Car il ne doutait pas que si Tsurugi était monté si haut, c'était pour sauter.

Les derniers échelons furent les plus éprouvants. Il en manquait une bonne partie et le roux devait user de toutes ses forces pour se tirer toujours un peu plus haut. Il n'entendait plus le léger brouhaha qui s'élevait du parc. Il n'y avait plus que du vent, soufflant plus fort que jamais. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais aussi. Il se dit que cela aurait au moins l'avantage de le refroidir un peu et de calmer son coeur.

Il y avait aussi le silence de l'autre. Kyousuke se tenait face au vide. Il avait lâché ses cheveux qui volaient à cause des courants d'airs. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait observer le vide.

« C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça... Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de venir, Amemiya ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais le roux avait bien entendu ce que l'autre avait dit.

« Tu n'es pas fautif. »

Taiyou s'approcha doucement de Kyousuke, plaçant sa main au niveau de son coeur. Il souffrait mais c'était loin d'être le plus important. Il sentait bien la détresse de l'autre.

« Si... Si il y a vraiment quelqu'un à blâmer, ce n'est en aucun cas toi, Tsurugi. Tu es le dernier... Dernier qui est en faute ici ! »

Taiyou était essoufflé à cause de tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le trouver. Mais pas question de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

« Le plus... Le plus fautif d'entre nous serait Tenma ! C'est lui qui... Qui a accepté ma proposition ! C'est lui qui ne t'a... t'a rien dit ! Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme-le lui !

- A quoi bon ? S'il a accepté, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est que je ne lui allais pas.

- Si tu ne lui allais pas, tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait rompu ? Sérieusement Tsurugi ! Tu avais Tenma ! Tu l'avais tout entier... Je le voyais vraiment peu, avec le nombre de fois où il me disait que son entraînement l'avait trop épuisé et qu'il préférait rentrer ! Tu le vois tous les jours... Tout le temps... Je... Je suis sûr que... Que vous l'avez déjà fait... Le plus loin que je suis allé avec lui... c'était ma main dans son pantalon ! Shindou et Kirino sont arrivés juste après... Il a accepté d'aller aussi loin avec toi ! Toi et pas moi ! Je n'étais que la roue de secours, si vous vous disputiez... Le petit ami dont on se souvient juste pour être sûr que si besoin est, on pourra aller le voir... »

Sa main se ferma en un poing contre son torse. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il devait prendre sa respiration. Il haletait plus qu'un chien essoufflé pouvait le faire. Tout ça était trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop...

« Même si tout cela est vrai... Il est quand même allé vers toi ! »

Kyousuke se tourna assez violemment vers le roux. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les prunelles orangées fixaient désespérément les orbes océan. Les yeux de l'attaquant étaient emplis de larmes. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges, ainsi que les joues rougies par la morsure du vent. Avec ses cheveux malmenés par les bourrasques, il semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau, comme si tout venait d'un coup de s'abattre sur lui, comme si l'épée de Damoclès n'avait attendu que cet instant précis pour tomber et pourfendre son âme. C'était comme si cette journée lui avait fait relâcher absolument tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Non. Ça n'était pas « comme ». C'était le cas. Taiyou le sentait.

« Il est allé vers toi... Et... Je le comprends... Après tout ce que j'ai fait... Après toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites, ce n'est même pas étonnant en fait ! ... J'ai brisé le rêve et la vie de mon frère, j'ai rejoint le Fifth Sector, trahissant le football que mon frère et moi adorions, tout ça pour essayer de réparer ma bêtise, tout en sachant que ça ne ramènerait pas son rêve à mon frère... J'ai vraiment tout raté... Même être un SEED, ça non plus je n'ai pas pu le faire ! Je suis... un bon à rien... Un frère indigne et un petit ami minable. Tu... Tu es le contraire de moi ! Tu es... Le soleil, tu es un joueur extraordinaire ! Tu étais là quand ça n'allait pas entre lui et moi, tu étais là pour mon frère aussi ! »

Taiyou arrivait à respirer un peu mieux, mais le regard de son vis-à-vis le prenait aux tripes. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel désespoir sur un visage, même dans les films à la télévision. Il pouvait voir dans les prunelles orangées tout ce que l'autre se reprochait, il pouvait lire dans son regard sa détresse. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait le raisonner. Parce qu'il était presque sûr que Kyousuke arriverait à le contredire. Qu'il arriverait à argumenter contre lui et qu'il arriverait à le persuader lui aussi que tout ça était sa faute.

« J'en peux plus... J'en peux plus de rater constamment ce que je fais ! Je pensais qu'être avec Tenma m'aiderait aussi dans un sens, à redevenir comme avant... A être à nouveau comme j'étais avant ce fichu accident... Ouvert, heureux, ambitieux... Et surtout réussissant ce qu'il voulait accomplir...

- Sauter ne te fera pas redevenir l'enfant que tu étais Tsurugi !

- Non... Mais au moins il fera disparaître celui que je suis devenu... Et les problèmes que j'aurais causé...

- Tsurugi, je t'en supplie ! Pense à ton frère, pense à Tenma ! Pense à tes parents, à tes amis ! Tu penses vraiment que ta mort les réjouira ? »

Kyousuke baissa à nouveau la tête, cassant le contact visuel qu'ils avaient. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'ils ne sauteraient pas de joie en apprenant sa mort. Mais une fois qu'ils auraient fait leur deuil, ils n'auraient plus de problème ! Ses parents pourraient économiser de l'argent pour payer l'opération de son frère, celui-ci n'aurait plus un rappel constant qu'il avait dû le sauver lui au prix de son rêve. Ses amis... Pour le peu qu'il en avait, il savait qu'ils seraient tout de même heureux de ne plus avoir à supporter son attitude. Tenma... Tenma n'aurait pas à faire de choix entre lui et Taiyou. Il pourrait rester avec le roux sans culpabiliser.

Il recula. D'un simple pas. Taiyou ouvrit grand la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Kyousuke était juste au bord de l'étage. La moitié du pied dessus, la moitié dans le vide.

« Amemiya... Merci quand même. Pour m'avoir permis de lâcher ce que j'avais sur le coeur avant de partir.

- Tsuru–

- Adieu, Taiyou... »

Kyousuke se laissa tomber en arrière. Tout sembla alors se passer au ralenti pour le roux. Il s'élança vers le bord, trop lent pourtant. La main de l'attaquant resta en l'air un court instant et Taiyou crut vraiment qu'il pourrait l'attraper. Il la frôla. Il la frôla de si près... Mais sa propre main se referma sur du vent. Tombant à genoux juste au bord, il vit le corps de l'autre chuter. Les yeux fermés, il semblait paisible bien qu'il soit en train de chuter d'une centaine de mètres, si ce n'était plus.

« KYOUSUKE ! »

Taiyou se releva plus vite qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable pour aller descendre en hâte les échelles de la tour. Il fut en bas bien trop rapidement pour son coeur, mais celui-ci tenait encore bon. Arrivé sur la terre ferme, il entendait les cris du stupeur des gens, horrifiés de ce qui venait de se passer. Il courut tout autour de la tour pour rejoindre le corps de Tsurugi. Il eut un haut-le-coeur en voyant le corps. Certains os semblaient brisés, tordant d'une façon morbide les membres du garçon. Une flaque de sang commençait aussi à prendre forme sous le crâne de celui-ci. Le roux ne put se retenir de vomir. Il pleura et des gens lui demandèrent si il était un ami du pauvre jeune homme. Hochant faiblement la tête, il n'écoutait pas vraiment les condoléances que pouvaient lui présenter les personnes autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement que quelqu'un avait appelé une ambulance. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Vu l'état dans lequel Tsurugi était... Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait survécu, ne serait-ce qu'une minute après l'impact.

Taiyou s'assit et ramena ses genoux vers lui. Il pleurait et son coeur ne se calmait pas. Même au repos, il n'arrivait pas à calmer l'organe sanguin.

« Il faut... que je... calme les battements... Ou je vais... vraiment y passer cette fois... »

Une femme vint près de lui en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. Passant sa main dans son dos, elle essayait de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Tout empira même avec l'appel qu'il reçut, deux minutes à peine après avoir entendu d'abord la sonnerie du téléphone de Kyousuke puis l'alarme de l'ambulance arrivant.

« Taiyou... Tenma... Tenma est dans le coma, il vient d'avoir un accident... »

Le coeur du roux ne tint plus. Il perdit connaissance dans les bras de la jeune femme venue l'aider.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis les funestes évènements. Taiyou commençait à peine à se réveiller de son coma. Tenma était toujours entre la vie et la mort et Kyousuke... Yuuichi ne tenait pas vraiment à y repenser pour le moment. On lui avait juste dit, deux heures après le départ de son frère et de Taiyou, que Kyousuke était décédé. Apparemment il aurait sauté du haut la tour. Mais l'aîné Tsurugi souhaitait savoir ce qui s'était passé en haut de cette tour pour que son petit frère saute. Taiyou était le seul à pouvoir le renseigner. Alors il attendait que le roux se réveille et se sente assez remis pour vouloir en parler. Autant le jeune homme voulait connaître la vérité, autant il ne tenait pas à ce que le roux aggrave son état.

Yuuichi effectuait des aller-retours entre les chambres des deux garçons, espérant être présent au réveil de l'un d'eux.

« Yuuichi, tu devrais aller te reposer...

- Je sais... Mais si Tenma se réveille... Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne pour Kyousuke si il est seul. Et pour Taiyou... Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il est seul. Certains se sont amusés à dire que c'était lui qui avait poussé mon frère du haut de la tour. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Et je sais aussi que certains dans l'hôpital y croient dur comme fer. Alors je veux pouvoir être là pour le défendre si besoin est. »

Fuyuka soupira. Elle comprenait parfaitement le choix du jeune homme. Mais cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'accordait qu'une heure de sommeil par jour. C'était un rythme intenable, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Le pauvre ne ferait que se ruiner la santé. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de le convaincre d'aller se reposer.

Taiyou sembla entendre son appel muet. En effet, l'adolescent s'éveilla doucement mais sûrement. Yuuichi se dépêcha d'aller à son chevet. Le médecin examina Amemiya rapidement, s'assurant surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles graves dues au coma.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le médecin les laissa, lui, Fuyuka et Taiyou seuls. L'adulte avait tenu à rester si jamais Taiyou faisait une rechute, pour que tout puisse être pris en charge rapidement.

« Yuu... Yuuichi ?

- Ne te fatigue pas à parler, ça ira Taiyou. » sourit faiblement le plus vieux.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, Yuuichi voulant laisser le temps au roux de comprendre où il se trouvait et de se rappeler les évènements précédents.

« T-Ton frère...

- Je suis au courant. Taiyou... Ça fait une semaine que tu étais dans le coma.

- U-une semaine... ? Et Tenma ! »

Le roux se releva, beaucoup trop vite et il eut mal au crâne. Yuuichi posa sa main sur le bras du garçon aux yeux océan. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il savait sur ce qui était arrivé à Matsukaze et son état actuel. Le brun avait été renversé alors qu'il courait en direction de l'hôpital pour le voir. Il était apparemment au téléphone quand c'était arrivé. L'aîné Tsurugi avait appris un peu plus tard que Kirino avait été plus ou moins un témoin auditif de l'accident. L'état du milieu de terrain n'avait pas changé depuis son arrivée aux urgences, il était toujours plongé dans un profond coma et les médecins ne lui donnaient que très peu de chances de se réveiller un jour.

« Je vois... » murmura Taiyou. Tout cela n'avait donc pas été qu'un mauvais rêve... Il soupira alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. « Alors... C'était Tenma que l'ambulance que j'ai vue en partant amenait... Bon sang...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tout comme tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir que Kyousuke sauterait.

- Je sais... Je... m'en veux mais je sais très bien que j'ai pas à me reprocher tout ça... Enfin, je sais que c'est ce que vous allait tous me dire...

- Pas tous malheureusement... Un certain nombre de personne pensent que tu l'as poussé... Moi je n'y crois pas un seul instant, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Taiyou s'apprêtait à réagir. Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu n'aurais pas pu le pousser, je le sais. »

Taiyou baissa la tête. Franchement, comment des gens pouvaient le penser capable de ça ? Surtout qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire bien avant si c'était soi-disant pour une histoire de jalousie.

« Tu sais... Dans un sens je suis heureux que tu sois allé le trouver là-haut.

- A-Ah ?

- Oui. Au moins, la dernière chose qu'il aura entendu n'aura pas été moi lui demandant de se taire... Je m'en veux pour ça. J'aurais dû sentir qu'il allait faire une bêtise... Et ne pas lui dire ça...

- Tu en avais parfaitement le droit. Il... Les choses qu'il t'a dites n'étaient pas vraiment les plus sympa au monde, c'est normal que tu te sois énervé... Mais c'est vrai que c'est la dernière chose qu'il aura entendu venant de toi... »

Yuuichi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir. C'était aussi de sa faute à lui si son frère avait craqué. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Ce qui était arrivé était arrivé et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout ce qu'il restait à espérer était qu'il n'y ait pas un second décès parmi l'équipe de Raimon.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Fuyuka laissa rentrer les trois visiteurs. Shindou entra, accompagné par ses petits-amis. Yuuichi et Taiyou les saluèrent, et le trio fut heureux de constater le réveil du roux. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment de tout et de rien, chacun tentant d'oublier par là les derniers évènements.

Taiyou devint vite curieux quand il vit les quelques gestes que les trois amants se faisaient presque inconsciemment. Leurs mains se frôlaient, les sourires se répondaient, les regards qui s'échangeaient... Tout ça l'intriguait. Ou plutôt, il était intrigué par le fait que tout cela ne soit pas qu'envers l'un d'eux comme on pourrait si attendre mais bien entre les trois.

« Dites-moi, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya... Comment vous êtes arrivés à vous entendre comme ça ? De manière à ce que vous ne soyez pas en train de vous disputer l'un d'entre vous ? »

Le trio se regarda un moment puis Shindou rit doucement.

« Comme on vous l'avait déjà dit, ça n'a pas été facile au début... A vouloir garder chacun Ranmaru, on se disputait assez fréquemment. Il en a eut assez à un moment.

- Et je les ai planté à un rendez-vous. Je les avais invité séparément et avais fait en sorte qu'ils viennent tout les deux. Ils ont été forcés de passer la journée ensemble sans moi. Bon, évidemment, j'ai eu droit à des réprimandes après mais ça valait le coup, sourit Kirino. Ils ont accepté de faire des sorties entre eux de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment, ils passaient plus de temps ensemble qu'avec moi.

- C'était de ta faute aussi, hein. C'était ce que tu voulais, qu'on arrive à se rapprocher. Alors viens pas te plaindre qu'on se soit trop rapprochés, critiqua Masaki.

- Oui bah n'empêche que la première fois, vous étiez à deux doigts de le faire sans moi » râla le défenseur aux cheveux roses.

Les deux défenseurs commencèrent à se disputer, faisant sourire Yuuichi et Taiyou et exaspérant Takuto qui était devenu rouge quand Ranmaru avait étalé leur « vie plus que privée » devant les deux autres.

Yuuichi leur demanda s'ils étaient passés voir Tenma. Shindou lui répondit qu'ils y étaient allés mais que l'état du brun n'était pas meilleur que d'habitude. Il semblait même au musicien qu'il avait empiré.

« Le rythme cardiaque était un peu faible. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit en train de nous quitter...

- Hm... Quelqu'un a déjà essayé de lui parler de la... mort de Kyousuke ?

- Non, on ne voyait pas trop comment aborder le sujet et certains pensent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le mettre au courant quand il est dans le coma.

- ... S'il nous quitte, je me sentirais mal de ne pas lui avoir dit... »

L'aîné Tsurugi était d'accord avec le roux. Il s'en voudrait de ne pas en avoir parlé au milieu de terrain même s'il était dans le coma. Seulement... Dans son état, Tenma pouvait les entendre et la nouvelle du décès de son petit-ami pourrait lui retirer toute envie de vivre. Taiyou avait beau toujours être là, il n'était pas celui qui avait le plus passé de temps avec Matsukaze, ni fait autant de choses avec lui. Durant leur conversation avant la question de Taiyou, celui-ci avait mentionné le fait qu'il avait deviné que Kyousuke et Tenma n'avaient pas dû juste dormir la nuit avant le jour où l'attaquant avait appris pour la double relation. Yuuichi avait été plutôt choqué d'apprendre que son frère n'était pas si innocent qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais au moins, cela expliquait le boitement dont il avait été pris ce jour-là.

Des cris retentirent tout à coup dans le couloir. Le trio sortit précipitamment, suivi par la jeune adulte, le roux puis l'aîné Tsurugi. Des infirmiers couraient vers une chambre en particulier, celle d'où venaient les cris. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui glaça le sang des adolescents. Non, ce qui les pétrifia fut de reconnaître la chambre d'où cela venait. C'était celle de Tenma.

Ils précipitèrent tous dans la chambre. Ils virent les infirmiers retenir une femme, d'à peu près la trentaine. Elle tenait un scalpel dans la main droite et regardait le corps du garçon. Celui-ci était couvert de sang. Kariya détourna immédiatement le regard devant la boucherie. Kirino ne tarda pas à faire la même chose. Shindou, Yuuichi et Taiyou, eux, ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de la sanglante scène sous leurs yeux. La jeune femme s'était littéralement défoulée sur le corps du garçon. Sa peau était coupée à de nombreux endroits et son sang coulait abondamment. Son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, ses joues. Il avait des entailles sur tout le corps. Mais celle qui terminait cette scène lugubre était celle à la gorge. Celle-ci était tranchée comme jamais les garçons n'avaient pu voir ça dans un film d'horreur. Shindou ne tint plus et tourna lui aussi, ressentant un haut-le-coeur lui retourna l'estomac. Yuuichi ne tarda pas non plus à en faire de même, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à vomir. Taiyou quitta le corps de son amant du regard pour poser celui-ci sur la femme qui avait commis tout cela.

Elle était couverte du sang du brun. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle criait des choses totalement insensées. Le roux devina que son état mental ne volait pas très haut et qu'elle était sans aucun doute dérangée mentalement. Il lui en voulut. Pour avoir charcuté le corps de son premier amour. De son seul amour. Mais ne dit rien. Cela aurait été stupide de lui crier après de façon hystérique. Elle n'en aurait été que plus énervée. Puis regardant le visage taché de sang de Tenma, il lui fut reconnaissant. Le brun avait le visage crispé et il était presque certain que c'était déjà le cas avant l'arrivée de la femme. Comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose manquait autour de lui. Comme s'il avait senti que quelqu'un n'était plus là. Comme s'il savait que Kyousuke était mort.

Quand les infirmiers emmenèrent la jeune femme, Taiyou lui souffla un silencieux « merci » qu'il fut presque sûr qu'elle entendit. Elle se calma d'ailleurs après cela.

Les yeux toujours collés sur le visage de Matsukaze, il resta ainsi un moment. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. C'était peut-être mieux que Tenma soit mort lui aussi. Il pouvait aller rejoindre Kyousuke.

« Ça n'aurait jamais été comme avec lui pour toi... N'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais toujours senti que quelque chose manquait... » murmura tristement Amemiya.

Fuyuka l'attrapa ensuite par le bras, trouvant qu'il avait vu assez d'horreurs comme cela ces derniers temps. Il lança tout de même un dernier regard à son défunt petit ami. Avant que les médecins ne place le corps sous un drap, le roux eut le temps de souffler une dernière chose.

« Je t'aimais... »


End file.
